A Mob Boss's Miko
by YoursAnonymous
Summary: Deep in the heart of Tokyo, a yakuza crime lord takes a dangerous interest in a young human miko. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, whether he ends up destroying her or not. Kagome must fight to protect her family and honor under the fiery gaze of the underworld's most brutal boss's; Taisho Touga.
1. Chapter 1

I.

"Touga-sama," came an especially grating whine from the bimbo hanging off his right arm.

He really hated this particular aspect of being a crime boss.

Not waiting to hear the bitch whine _one more time_ , he turned his head towards her, making eye-contact.

"What," he growled, one thick eyebrow arched in a foreboding glare.

A whimper was his only response, the woman's fear spiking her scent.

' _Nasty.'_

His nose wrinkled a bit before he decided to shove her off him, not caring when she yelped as she hit the floor. Remorse was not a word in his vocabulary. He was _the_ Inu no Taisho, Touga, head of the youkai crime syndicate. There was no room in his life for feelings like remorse, especially for a cocaine-addicted prostitute. Women like her were as disposable as garbage. She'd be lucky enough to even have the chance to _lick his boots_. No matter, Sesshomaru would immediately find a replacement.

Just like clockwork, she was hauled out of the room without him even needing to lift a finger. His eldest son had trained his men… thoroughly. When the door closed, Touga waved his hand and the other men vacated the room, leaving only the boss and his son.

Touga was not happy.

"Sesshomaru," he bit out, his eyes staining a frightening shade of vermilion.

"Father," came the crisp-cool answer of his second-in-command.

Eyes returned to their normal amber hue, Touga crossed the room to the liquor cabinet and began to fix them both a glass of whiskey. Handing one to his son, he lazily sauntered over to the big wingback armchair by the crackling fireplace, sat down and draped one long leg over the other. Motioning for his son to sit in the chair across from him, Sesshomaru hesitated, knowing his father's volatile state, then joined him.

For a moment, his sire did not speak, and he thought that perhaps he would get out of this unscathed. After all, it was always intimidating being alone in the same room as his father.

"That was the last straw, Sesshomaru," rumbled his father in barely contained fury.

Trying his best to keep his fear from his father's heightened inu senses, Sesshomaru slowly inhaled through his nose and let out a slow, calming breath.

"Forgive me, father, for being unable to provide you with a satisfactory companion. A more… _appropriate_ escort will be arranged."

Touga snorted.

Such pretty words, but they sounded empty when his son uttered them; he was like an icy, stone wall.

"Hn… I will accept your - _failure -_ at providing a suitable female. After all, it is a position only meant for a whore."

Sesshomaru winced at the word 'failure' as Touga knew he would. It was akin to a verbal slap in his son's face.

"However," Touga continued, "I understand that we all make… _mistakes_."

Another verbal blow.

If Sesshomaru was in his inu form, his head would droop down and his tail would tuck between his legs. His pride would not stand for not one, but _two_ verbal chastisements in one day.

"Your... _satisfaction_ is the only thing I desire, _father_ ," Sesshomaru gritted out between his clenched teeth.

Touga smirked; of course his son would make it up to him. Humming in approval of his eldest's groveling, he stood and leaned against the mantel, the flames reflecting in his hard, cold gaze.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," he said, turning to look at his son's flawless visage, "yes you will."

.

.

.

"Good work, Kagome, have a good night," the middle-aged man said as he smiled at his best employee, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Thanks, Mr. Moto, you too," the young woman called over her shoulder as she gathered her things from her locker and practically skipped out the back door.

Chuckling to himself, Mr. Moto shuffled to the back door and locked it for the night.

' _What a nice young lady.'_

Kagome stood at the bus stop on the corner just in front of the bar. Pulling her thin coat more tightly around her, the autumn wind crisp and damp. Looking up at the dim glow of the moon, she shivered as the clouds began to eclipse it completely. A knot of apprehension tightened in her gut, making her empty stomach clench. Whether it was her spiritual instinct warning her of approaching danger, or just hunger and exhaustion after a hard days' work, she couldn't be entirely certain.

She exhaled sharply, making note of her surroundings. It wouldn't do to get in to a bind this late at night on this side of the city. Breathing in, she closed her eyes, letting her sixth sense scan the area for any threats. A pair of young men in a nearby alley, talking in hushed tones; an old homeless man shifting to his side under a bench to get out of the wind; an elderly lady dressed in rags pushing a stolen shopping cart. All of them were harmless, unless provoked. She'd been working here long enough to know how to get out of an uncomfortable situation with the street's bums and drug dealers.

Opening her eyes once more, she reigned in her power to the subtlest hint of reiki, not about to expose herself if there were any youkai nearby. Humans, she could deal with, but youkai were another matter. Having grown up in the 'mixed' part of Tokyo, she'd developed a healthy tolerance to her youkai neighbors, but that didn't mean that she wasn't cautious. Of course, you had to keep your guard up in this part of the city, regardless of race. She was one of the lucky few who'd grown up on a shrine and had been taught since childhood how to control her powers.

Hearing the unpleasant screech of the bus approaching, she basked in the warmth of the bright headlights as the bus pulled up in front of her. Relieved, she found a seat near the front, relishing in the heat from the radiator. Allowing her head to rest against the window, she gazed out onto the sparsely lit streets as the bus made its way back to the more populated part of the city. Mulling over the past few years of her life, she wondered if there was anything more out there for her, just waiting for her to reach outside of her self-imposed protective bubble. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried…

At eighteen, her grandfather and head of their shrine, was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. The news had devastated their tight-knit family, and she and her mother had both gotten jobs to help pay for grandfather's expensive chemotherapy treatments. But it hadn't been enough. The multiple jobs, working overtime, weekends, holidays… No amount of money they could scrounge up between the two of them prevented the inevitable. In the last six months of his life, her grandfather had turned into only a shadow of the vibrant man he had been. It had been heartbreaking. Her younger brother, Souta, had wanted to help too, but he was much too young. So instead, he had visited grandfather in the hospital every day and read and talked to him to keep his spirits up.

The doctors had said it had been a mercy that he'd died in his sleep. The funeral ate up more than half of their savings, and left very little for the family of three to live on. Then there was the upkeep of the shrine and of course, since Kagome had inherited grandfather's position, she'd had to quit high school to devote herself to her shrine duties and miko training. Ever since, she'd taken every possible job to keep the family shrine running as smoothly as if grandfather had never passed. It had been hard; leaving her school friends, working all hours and double and even triple shifts, but it had been worth it. But somehow, she still felt she had missed out on something...

 _'Twenty-seven and never had a boyfriend,'_ she mused, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

The bus moaned and lurched to a stop just in front of the stairs to her home, jolting Kagome out of her thoughts as she gathered her small backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Sliding out of her seat, she said a parting farewell to the driver, whom she had come to have a casual camaraderie with over the past few years, and carefully stepped off the bus. As the bus drove away down the deserted street, Kagome began to climb the steep, stone stairs to the top of the shrine. As with every night, she allowed her mind to wander once she was in her home territory, and let her thoughts mull over the little excitement and amusement she gleaned from her mundane life. Passing under each red torii gate, she silently sent a prayer up to heaven for her father and her grandfather, hoping that they both had found peace in the afterlife.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped short as an ominous wind blew, carrying the traces of demonic energy, filling her with dread. Senses on high alert, she crouched down and quietly made her way to the front window of her childhood home. Coming closer, she could hear voices, and not at all familiar ones. Where were Mama and Souta?

' _Oh, God!'_

She peeked through the crack in the living room curtains to see two men dressed in all black, their faces contorted in sadistic pleasure as a man dressed all in white, with unnaturally long, silver hair, struck her mother's bloodied face. The scene made her heart wrench as she felt her power stirring the angrier she became. Cloaking her scent and aura, she focused on what the man in white was saying.

"Where is she," he said in a dull, flat voice that froze the blood in her veins.

She heard her mother crying softly, and whimpering, but she managed to ask him who he was talking about.

"Wh-who is sh-she? W-what d-do you m-mean?"

The man in white stood as still as a statue, only his eyes narrowing into deadly slits. He was not feeling magnanimous tonight, and although Mrs. Higurashi did not smell of falsehood or trickery, he wasn't taking the bait.

"Your _daughter_ , Mrs. Higurashi. The one called _Kagome_."

Kagome gasped.

' _What the hell do they want with me?!'_

"Sh-she's… sh-she's d-dead."

"Mrs. Higurashi," the man said coolly, "this isn't the time to be making _jokes_."

To her credit, her mother scoffed indignantly, trying to cover up her blatant lie.

"I-I'm not joking, Lord Taisho! Sh-sh-she d-d-died. Over a year a-ago. Traffic acid-d-dent."

' _Lord Taisho?!'_ she thought, ' _ **The**_ _Lord Taisho?!'_

She started to silently pray for her mother; one did not simply lie to a Taisho. It was just asking to be killed on the spot. This Taisho, however, had a calm air about him, and seemed to be averse to killing for sport. She watched as the man gently grasped her mother by the chin, a faint, sadistic smile twisting his handsome face.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I must advise you against this – rather pitiful – attempt to keep your daughter's whereabouts unknown. Do you really wish to throw your life away so carelessly?"

Kagome's heart stopped. There it was; the final threat. If her mother didn't comply with this man, she would undoubtedly be murdered. When her heart started beating again, it beat so forcefully against her ribs that it was painful to breath. Her entire world had just been flipped on its head. Until now, her days had been filled with predictable drudgery and barely scraping by. Now that was all meaningless. Her family was now in danger, and she was the only one who could save them.

' _Whatever the outcome… this is my destiny!'_

With that thought, she unleashed her aura and let her reiki sweep over the entire property, alerting the demons inside to her presence.

"She's here," the man in white smirked as he let go of her mother, roughly knocking her to the floor.

' _That's right, bastards! Come and get me!'_

"Kagome! Run!"

She heard her mother scream as she threw herself at one of the goons in black, trying to hold him back. He promptly struck her, hard, and she saw her mother fall to the floor, unconscious.

' _Oh, they are going to pay for this!'_

She allowed her reiki to build inside her to the point where she could feel her power thrumming just beneath her skin, then formed a barrier of light around herself just as the man in white and the two goons found her. Her body stiffened at the sight of the demons, and she felt her miko powers flooding her system and aura flaring outwards like flames licking at their yoki energy. Sucking in a steadying breath through her nose, she briefly closed her eyes before she address the one called Taisho.

"Good evening, Lord Taisho," she greeted, her voice dripping with venom.

Sesshomaru smirked

' _So this bitch is the one Father's in a heat for… Let's see if she's worthy of becoming Father's new mistress.'_

Without warning, Sesshomaru released his poison-whip with a delicate flick of his wrist with a resounding _crack!_

"Good evening… Miss Higurashi," he returned politely, just as he narrowly escaped a _zap!_ of her reiki.

' _Impressive…'_

Kagome shot bolts of hot, pink reiki from her hands at the demon, unleashing all her anger and disgust she held for the ones who dared to target her family. No one assaulted her family and got away with it. No one.

"What a frightening little miko," Sesshomaru challenged, attempting to wind her up even more than she already was. He could literally feel the waves of rage rolling off the young woman, her reiki blasting away his two henchmen all the way across the yard. They hadn't moved since.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea!" She countered, eliciting a brief chuckle from Sesshomaru.

His father had been right to claim this spitfire.

At first, he'd been thoroughly puzzled as to why his father would bother with a miko, since they were so rare in this day and age, the majority of them were old and wrinkly. Holy monks and mikos were a dying breed. But then, there was Kagome…

Bringing his train of thought back to the present, he allowed her to get a few hits in, just to make her think she was getting the best of him.

How wrong she was.

Right when she went all in, in an attempt to pin him down, he forced his yoki into her holy barrier, shattering it. In a split second, he'd thrown her underneath him, pinning her to the ground. The wide-eyed look of surprise on her face was _priceless_ , and made the few wounds he'd let her inflict on him totally worth it.

He had her now.

Their faces inches from each other's, their ragged breaths mingling and chests heaving, for a moment their position almost looked intimate. It certainly _felt_ intimate. Immediately uncomfortable, Sesshomaru shoved himself off of Kagome, promptly ignoring the growing hardness in his trousers. He'd take care of it later.

"You're defeated, miko," he said in an oh-so-irritatingly-calm voice.

Standing up, Kagome brushed the dirt from her hair and clothes, steeling herself to face whatever hell this demon had planned for her and her family. Her safety didn't matter; she'd fight to the death to protect her family. Bravely, her head rose up and her deep, azure eyes met his.

' _The makings of an alpha bitch,'_ he thought.

"Lord Taisho," she began, her voice unnaturally calm and steady, sending a ripple of pleasure down his spine, "I will admit my defeat. I do not condone senseless violence, however," her gaze hardened into two black slits, "you will not hurt my family. You and your men will peacefully remove themselves from this shrine, and you will _never_ return. Am I clear?"

Sesshomaru nodded his assent.

Kagome gulped, but her face remained composed.

"Then I will swear on my life, that I will not fight you, as long as my conditions are upheld."

He nodded again, admiring her loyalty to her pack and the courage it must have took to surrender herself to him. Most humans would have soiled themselves just at the sight of him.

' _Yet another admirable quality.'_

"Agreed. You have my word as a daiyoukai, and heir of the Inu no Taisho; you're family will remain unharmed. We will never trespass on this shrine again. This Sesshomaru swears it."

Nodding, Kagome's knees decided to give out at just that moment, unable to hold her up a moment longer. Her vision blurred as she fought herself to remain conscious. Head bent in humility, she allowed Sesshomaru to pick her up and carry her in his arms down the seemingly endless steps to a parked black SUV. The last thing she remembered was the slam of the car door, the roar of the engine, and Sesshomaru's muffled command.

And then…

Nothing.

.

.

.

He had first seen the girl during a random sojourn into one of his old haunts, the _Midnight Café & Lounge_.

She had _impressed_ him.

 _No one_ _ **impressed**_ Touga Taisho.

Her megawatt smile – her curling, raven tresses – her bluish-black eyes and tall, curvaceous figure.

He wanted it _all_.

She'd had no clue who he was, and that only added to her charm. It seemed there was nothing that could faze her, either – and he'd tried!

First, he'd changed his order _several times_ just to see if he could get on her nerves. She didn't even bat a thick, curled eyelash. Then he demanded that _only she_ was allowed to wait on him, forcing her boss to call her in whenever he had his son call and give him a head's up on his arrival. Even on her _days off_. Unperturbed, she seemed impenetrable, showing up to his private table in the back with her signature smile and flawless service. So he decided to take it up a notch. He ordered catering service to his office in the middle of a fucking _typhoon_ – and she _still_ had shown up, on time, her appearance impeccable despite being soaked to the skin through that ridiculously thin jacket, and the food was still in perfect condition and still _hot_!

If nothing before had set him off, _that_ certainly had!

Now having become a fixture in his brain, his inner beast had been practically salivating over her the last time he'd visited the _Midnight_.

She was the star of their monthly employee showcase, or whatever the rubbish event was called. A stage had been set up on the small dance floor, and Kagome had shone like a sparkling diamond in the rough. Dressed to perfection in an Old-Hollywood style, halter gown, deep blue satin clinging to every delicious curve of her tight, toned body, his eyes had instantly devoured her. The neckline of the dress dipped in a low-cut v, a sparkly brooch pinned just at the bottom of her full, plump breasts. He could tell she was completely naked underneath that silky sheath, and that stirred his demon blood into a frenzy. Her nipples strained against the material of the gown, begging to be released, making him shiver at the thought of his tongue rolling and flicking over them. Grimacing when his cock grew into a rock-hard bulge, he attempted to calm down his fevered brain.

But then, she opened her luscious, crimson-stained lips, and _sang_.

Her _voice_ … it was a privilege to experience that golden, sensuous voice.

That voice had made it impossible to sleep that night, or any other night thereafter.

Now, the girl had become a bit of an obsession, and he was running out of excuses to keep going to see her at the lounge. For a demon of his position and rank, it would not bode well for him or the girl to go chasing after her like a lovesick pup!

' _This will not do…'_

Touga paced his study as he promptly ignored the show the two whores were making on the sofa. Their underwhelming attempt to fuck each other senseless had left him bored a while ago.

He needed Kagome.

He needed her _now_.

His inu instincts demanded that he leave _right this minute and claim his bitch_.

Ah, the trials of being a bestial demon...

He had sent Sesshomaru to Kagome's house with two of his most trusted and best-trained demons to aid him in her capture. Oh yes, he would enjoy breaking her – tearing away the layers of her humanity until she was reduced to her base instincts. It would be a masterpiece in the making… An inu daiyoukai taming a human miko. He felt his demon blood sing in anticipation.

' _Any day now, pup!'_

Reaching out with his yoki, he sensed his eldest son approach the mansion.

He smirked.

He rewarded those that did not fail him. He would have to think of what to do for Sesshomaru now that he had his Kagome. Looking at the forgotten pair on the sofa, he narrowed his eyes in a death glare, a feral growl issuing from his lips; a warning. Both whores froze, then scrambled off the sofa, grabbing their… 'clothes' and scampering out of his study like two scolded inu pups. His lips quirked in a satisfied smile.

' _She will be here soon…'_

.

.

.

As the car pulled in to the gates, Sesshomaru took out his cell phone and dialed his father.

' _Shouldn't put it off any longer, else the old man will have my head.'_

He nearly snorted at the thought.

His father picked up after the first ring.

"We're here."

"My study. Two minutes, pup."

' _My, my, how impatient,'_ he scoffed.

His father hadn't taken an interest in any female for over half a millennia. He had a right to be impatient. However… Sesshomaru looked down at the girl lying limply in his arms.

' _Such an angel… What a shame.'_

Looking away from the miko's deceptively peaceful face, he gazed out the window at the steadily approaching mansion, their family's home and headquarters for over a century now. He thought back to a time before his father had to lower himself to the level of human yakuza. It hadn't been their fate to exist in the light of day; the time of the youkai was fading. To prevent their extinction, he and his father rallied alliances with demons and humans alike to form a pact that would protect the balance between them. Gone were the days when he could roam the earth in his true form, going wherever he wished.

He let out a sigh.

' _We can never go back to that time…'_

The miko stirred, jolting him back to reality. He might not like what he has become, but he still held his head high with pride at being his father's son. The car stopped and the door opened, the lowly servant bowing to him and backing away respectfully. Taking her in his arms, he carried her into the entryway and slid off his shoes before taking hers off, too, letting them drop onto the tiled floor. Stepping up into the foyer he navigated his way through the maze of corridors to his father's study. When he reached the door he heard his father's growl and the door swung open.

"I said _two_ minutes, pup, not _two and a half_."

' _Good grief,'_ Sesshomaru inwardly groaned.

Ignoring his irate sire, he side-stepped him and crossed the room to set Kagome on the couch - no, definitely not there; it reeked of his father's 'toys'. He laid her down on the chaise by the open shoji that led out to the garden. Then he turned to face his father, not a trace of nervousness sullying his cold demeanor.

"So?"

Touga demanded in a whispered hiss. Sesshomaru just pretended to examine his pristine claws.

"A true alpha bitch; she's powerful, is fiercely loyal to her pack and could be persuaded to be loyal to us… _if_ we uphold our end of the agreement. Her weakness is her family. She made me promise not to go anywhere near them again. Of course, I agreed, since she had proven she could accept defeat gracefully and with humility."

Touga gaped at his son for a moment, then sneered and let out a mirthless laugh. Giving his son a curt nod, Sesshomaru took that as his cue to leave. Once the door clicked shut, Touga stalked over to his fresh prize, standing over her. Kneeling down next to where she lay, still unconscious, he reached out his forefinger and stroked her cheek. A softness began to stir in him and the cold hardness in his eyes melted into two languid pools of amber. Bending forward he buried his nose into the side of her neck, relishing the seductive scent that emanated from her, igniting his demon blood. A raspy sigh escaped him as he pulled away.

' _It's all right now,'_ he soothed his inner beast, ' _Kagome is here… and we will never, ever let her go."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N: I absolutely LOVE this pairing! I've been practically obsessed for MONTHS now! I know, I know, I have other fanfics to update, but... Yeah, I thought in the mean time I should just post whatever I can! Please. Please. P-L-E-A-S-E! Leave a Review! This is why I upload these stories at all and I literally have no one else around me to talk about Inu Yasha fanfiction! Unless I wanna seem more like a weirdo than I already am... Please don't force me to even more of a weirdo... REVIEW 3

~Yours Anonymous

P.S. Also, make sure you AT LEAST FOLLOW this story if you want to see updates when they come out. It's tragic when I get PM's from readers who loved my fic, but forgot to follow and couldn't find the story T_T


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer***: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Warnings: Adult Language/Innuendos/Random Humor & Pervy Inus! Read at your own risk!

II.

' _Fuck...my head…'_ Kagome thought as she slowly reached up to check for any bumps.

It was then that she felt silky, unfamiliar sheets tucked around her decidedly sore, aching and _nude_ body.

' _Wait...what?!'_

She bolted upright, immediately regretting it as an onslaught of painful throbbing and nausea nearly caused her to pass out. Head falling into her hands, she desperately tried massaging her temples. Attempting to calm the jackhammer pummeling her brain, as well as the pounding of her heart, she took slow, deep breaths to center herself. After a few minutes, the worst of the pain began ebbing away. Feeling a bit better, she gently scooted to the edge what she now saw to be a _massive_ bed, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders.

Feet touching the cold, marble floor, she shivered and carefully rose from the bed on shaky legs. Looking around the room, it looked like the epitome of an old, English castle - except with huge tapestries of _inugami,_ instead of knights or unicorns - complete with a large fireplace. It was still lit, emitting a welcoming heat that unfortunately did not warm the floor. Toes already going numb, Kagome's mind began whirling with possibilities; where she was, whose house she was in, whose _bed_ she'd just slept in, why the _hell_ she was naked…

' _What in the hell is going on?!'_

Tip-toeing over to one of the doors, she reached out one trembling hand, willing it to stop shaking. She cautiously turned the knob, peeking out into a _very_ quiet and _empty_ hallway. It seemed she was in luck. But first; clothes. Softly shutting the door and locking it, she turned back to the intimidating bedroom, crossing over to another door and trying the handle.

Locked.

Trying not to despair, she padded to another in a corner and tried that one. It slid open to reveal a truly exorbitant closet.

Full of women's clothes.

Very _expensive_ women's clothes that, when she checked the tags, were _just her size…_

' _Fuuuuuck no…'_

Kagome whimpered, her hands jerking back from the sweater that probably cost the same as her monthly income from waitressing.

 _Before_ taxes and _including_ tips.

Obviously whoever it was that wanted her here wished to flaunt their wealth, as if they were making a display of it just for her.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

The sooner she got some clothes on - particularly socks, _thick_ socks, and shoes - she would high tail it outta here and never look back… and donate these ridiculously expensive clothes. Nodding sharply in approval, she set to work.

Sweater? Check.

Pants? Check.

Undershirt? Check.

Thick, _warm_ socks? Check!

Underwear?

Underwear…

' _Oh my god…do I even wanna know?'_

Kagome despaired as she found the dresser and pulled the top drawer open.

' _Lo and behold, there be underwear!'_

Her blue eyes widened as she picked up one flawlessly smooth pair of briefs.

' _Holy shit! This is pure silk!'_

The delicate, admittedly _gorgeous_ undergarments were not only enough to make her feel as if her brain had just dropped out of her mouth, but that her heart was on the brink of a myocardial infarction.

This was _not_ okay.

This was _definitely not_ okay.

Even the undergarments were tailored to fit her!

Perfectly!

It could not have been a coincidence - this person was _very_ dangerous. She would have to be extremely careful if she wanted to get out of here at all.

' _Preferably alive.'_

"Ahem."

' _Oh, for the love of-'_

"I suggest you change in the bathroom. Over there to your right," came the vaguely familiar voice.

' _Who…'_

Whipping around, Kagome locked gazes with none other than Sesshomaru Taisho.

' _What in the actual FUCK-_ _ **oh**_ _.'_

As realization dawned on the poor girl, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.

Just a little.

"Unless," he said with a hint of devilish charm, "you'd like me to help."

' _Oh… Hell no…!'_

Her expression was _priceless_.

An insidious chuckle rumbled through his chest as he turned and left the room.

"Ten minutes, _miko_ , then I'm dragging you out of here by force, if need be."

He waved his hand nonchalantly as he disappeared behind the door and shut it with a soft click.

' _Thank god!'_

Now she could breathe…

Rushing into the bathroom, she didn't bother locking it since it seemed the locks were useless here anyways, dressing in record time. In two minutes, she was fully dressed, and even took a moment to open the still-sealed toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. Splashing her face to wake up and clean the sleep from her eyes, as well as the dried drool on the corner of her mouth, she hurried out of the relative sanctuary the bathroom had provided and met Sesshomaru in the hall. His head jerked towards her and he nodded in approval.

"Follow me, _miko_ ," he said as he led her down the hall and towards a grand staircase.

' _Why does it seem as if he's almost insulting me with my title,'_ she huffed.

"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me...you jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

Making sure to keep up with the demon and not admire all the paintings, tapestries, vases, tables and other antique furnishings, she couldn't help but feel as if she were traipsing about in a museum. Descending the stairs was a bit of a problem with how shaky her legs still were. She considered it to be a small blessing that she had found _one_ blessed pair of flats amongst the six-inch-stiletto designer collection at the bottom of the closet.

' _Also, all my size, as if custom made for my feet…'_ she mulled over sourly.

Making it down the stairs in one piece, she followed Sesshomaru down another long corridor until a butler opened a door to their left. Giving a small smile to the butler - hired help were _always_ overworked and underpaid and she could relate, being a waitress - she crossed the threshold into a beautiful solarium. It was set with a small, circular table and a mouth watering spread laid out. Her stomach gurgled as she ogled the basket of freshly baked bread, steaming miso soup with eggs and grilled salmon, accompanied by a glorious pot of coffee. Before she could start drooling though, a deep, rumbling voice commanded her attention.

"Ah, there you are," came the sultry, honeyed tones that seemed to hit her in the gut.

She looked up.

' _Oh…'_

Kagome's mouth froze in a shocked, 'o'.

Touga's smile morphed into a predatory grin as he dismissed his son with a wave of his hand. Grinning even wider, he gestured for Kagome to sit by him at the table. No doubt she would want food - and answers.

However, as she just remained rooted to her spot, he rose from the table and effortlessly reached for the girl's hand, pulling her towards the seat he intended for her, and with a gentle push on her shoulders, helped her to sit down. Still seemingly unable to look at him _or_ unlock her jaw to speak, he took it upon himself to break the ice.

"You look lovely, Kagome, absolutely stunning!"

No response.

"A small fortune at the tailor's well spent," he chortled.

Still, nothing.

"Tea, or coffee," Touga purred, waving his clawed hand to the tea pot, and then the coffee carafe.

Kagome perked up at the mention - and the smell - of coffee. Her brain still struggling to process the situation, she merely nodded, forcing her vocal chords to work.

"Coffee, thank you."

Touga nodded and proceeded to pour her a cup of the dark, strong liquid.

"Milk and sugar?"

Again, a nod.

Sliding the condiments over to her, he watched as she mechanically drizzled in some milk, and put the tiniest bit of sugar into her drink. She took the proffered spoon, absentmindedly stirring the now light brown cafe au lait. Touga watched all of this with a sort of barely contained childish glee, mentally noting exactly how she took her coffee, just so he could surprise her in the future by doing it for her. A purely instinctual trait amongst his kind, he allowed himself to indulge. As a few moments passed between them while Kagome sipped her coffee, Touga silently observed, trying his best not to start squirming. When she finally set down her cup, she slowly turned towards him.

' _At last!'_

"Touga-san, er… I mean," she stuttered, totally unsure of how to address the big inu, "Taisho-sama...um…"

"Please, just Touga-san. Like _before_ ," he rumbled.

A faint blush dusted across her cheeks and nose, and he smiled. Reaching out, he took her by the chin, feeling her jolt, and tilted her face up to meet his adoring gaze.

"Don't bother yourself worrying about all the 'whys' and 'wherefores'. You are my special guest, and I will not tolerate my special guest feeling anything but content," he said, stroking her cheek.

Perhaps it was a little unfair of him, but he knew she couldn't refuse him, and would use it to his full advantage. He had lived far too long to let a woman as wonderful as Kagome slip through his claws.

"Um, excuse me - Touga- _san_ \- but…," Kagome took a deep breath, "WHERE IN THE _HELL_ DO YOU GET OFF?"

Right after the words left her mouth, Kagome froze.

Touga froze.

Their eyes locked in a battle of wills - Kagome's scornful glare and Touga's blank stare - the air in the room seemed to have been sucked out.

He could _feel_ her heart hammering away in her chest. Wanting to teach her a lesson, Touga remained impassive for another minute, relishing the sound of her pulse accelerating to dangerously high levels.

And then, he cracked.

"Bwah, ha, ha, ha, hah!" Touga roared with laughter, having to bend over to clutch his belly as he was thrown into a fit of giggles and snorts. Genuinely confused, though mildly relieved, Kagome's brow arched at his ridiculous display.

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" He laughed breathlessly, slapping his knee, "I knew you were a spitfire, but _that_ certainly takes the cake!" He said as he tried to get himself under control.

He didn't want to fully incite her wrath. She _was_ a miko, after all.

"Well," Kagome snorted derisively, "I guess you're _used_ to women being at your beck and call, but if you think I'll just lie down and take it-"

"Oh, you will, _miko_ ," came the now serious boom of Touga's voice, making her flinch at his sudden change.

She eyed at him warily, and saw the blatant, raw hunger in his eyes. This man - demon - who had been her most regular (and generous) customer, was evidently the head of the infamous Taisho family. The most prominent family in the entire yakuza underworld. She had to be _very_ careful if she wanted to see another day. Pushing down her anger, frustration and fear, she backed off, lowering her gaze in deference.

"Ah, do not mistake me," he said, "I want you to be happy, here in your new life...with me…"

His voice trailed off as he again reached for her chin, this time looking at her with an almost sad expression, his pointed thumb carefully tracing circles along her jaw. In that moment, her breath hitched as she looked up and saw a deep, heart-rending loneliness in those intense pools of citrine and smouldering embers.

' _What could have happened to him?'_ She thought, feeling his direct, unwavering gaze cause heat to pool in deep within her belly.

Touga searched her deep, cerulean orbs, looking for an ounce of hatred.

Surprisingly, he found none.

' _This woman is an enigma…'_ he wondered as he caressed her smooth cheek, venturing to her ear, tucking a few loose, wavy tendrils of her dark hair behind it.

He felt himself drawn to her like no other female he'd ever known. Since he'd first encountered her, he was enchanted by her cheerful personality and compassion, no matter the situation. Charmed, he'd begun to think of what it might be like to have an _honest_ woman by his side for once.

"So…" she ventured, hesitantly, "what's this, 'new life,' you've planned for me?"

He smirked at her well-hidden sarcasm, the tip of his fang peeking out between his lips. His hand slid from her face down to her decolletage, his gaze following his fingers before flicking back up to hers.

"I need someone loyal, who I can trust."

He paused, looking to see her reaction.

Kagome swallowed.

"You see, Kagome, I have kept the company of many, _many_ women," his lips curled into a half-smile, "but to tell you the truth, I am tired of them."

When her brows furrowed in thought, he softly chuckled.

"As the head of the Taisho family, I have to maintain the appearance of being all-powerful. That includes always having a beautiful woman on my arm."

Kagome was catching on, and he could tell that she didn't much like where this was going.

"Stay with me, Kagome-chan," he reached out and lightly squeezed her hand, "and you won't ever have to work again."

' _There, an offer she couldn't possibly refuse,'_ he thought.

Kagome grimaced.

Clearing her throat, she tentatively spoke up.

"Ehem. W-what exactly does this… _position_ entail, Touga-san? I am not under any illusions that you are simply offering this for my benefit. Surely you don't think I've forgotten how I _got_ here, do you?"

Touga winced at that, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry… my son," he let out a heavy sigh, "Sesshomaru went... a... little overboard-"

"'A _little_ overboard'?!"

Kagome stared at him with utter disbelief as she was thoroughly shocked by his severe understatement.

' _Went a 'little overboard', indeed!'_

"Kagome, I-"

"No, _you_ look here, Touga- _san_ ," she said, her voice strong and unyielding, "do not take me for an idiot. Your son came over to my house and _terrorized_ my family! He _threatened_ my mother! _That_ is _not_ even _close_ to going - as you so grossly put it - 'a _little_ overboard'!"

Standing up suddenly, her knees jarring the table, she angrily stomped over to the double doors leading out of the solarium and slammed them behind her. Not looking back and not caring where her feet led her, she ran until she burst outside into a garden. Slowing to catch her breath, she wove around the bushes and trees, wanting to get as far away as she possibly could from the mansion.

And from him.

…

"Well, that went well," came his son's irritatingly smooth voice.

"Hn! I thought it went rather well, actually," Touga countered with little effort.

He had _centuries_ of experience verbally sparring with his eldest son, after all.

His brunch with Kagome had gone as well as he could have expected, since he knew full well how his son had 'handled' the situation.

Leave it to Sesshomaru to be diplomatic.

Now _that_ was a joke if ever he heard one!

…

It wasn't until the sun began to set that Kagome finally decided to start walking back towards the mansion. The grounds were so huge that she'd spent the rest of the afternoon exploring and relishing the fresh air. Alone with her thoughts, she had at last calmed down, and came to the conclusion that she should give Touga-san a chance. After all, her family's lives' were on the line, as well as her own. He was not one to be crossed, that was a fact, and the better she got along with him the sooner he might allow her to visit her family.

That's what she was hoping for, at least.

To keep from driving herself insane with worry and anxiety for the future, Kagome meditated and tried to be solely in the present. She was still alive and so was her family. That was all that truly mattered. Perhaps… Perhaps Touga-san wasn't as horrible as his reputation made him out to be. He had, after all, laughed and smiled. He'd even been polite and… understanding, to a degree. It was obvious he was used to everyone kowtowing to him all the time, never questioning him or going against his orders. He was used to getting everything he desired, period.

That fact made her feel conflicted. Why did he want her, exactly? If he could have any woman - human, demon or otherwise - why choose her? It was rather ridiculous if she thought about it. To top it all off, she was a miko! Not exactly demon-friendly…

So… why..?

…

His father was _moping_.

Sitting across from the brooding demon, he couldn't help but feel as if the image he'd built up of his father over all these centuries was beginning to crack. How could the great, unmatched, unbeatable, unattainable, all-powerful, indestructible inu daiyoukai be _sulking_ over a _human_ girl? A _miko_ for that matter! It was infuriating as much as it was baffling, and all he could think of was that the little wench must be more than meets the eye. There must be _something_ about her that was different from all other humans - No! All other beings, period!

A shiver ran down his spine and he involuntarily shuddered. This whole business with the Higurashi woman was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Maybe… he should go and seek her out; observe her, question her. Had she some awesome dark power to bewitch his sire?

Either way… something didn't smell right.

…

A/N: Oh... my... _GOD_ , this was such a doozy! I think this may be my fastest updates, though. THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED, 'A Mob Boss's Miko'! You have my sincerest gratitude!

Yes, not that much action _yet_ , but I do have to establish the plot, ya know. Let me know what you all think! Did you find Touga and Kagome's little 'reunion' as funny as I did? Did you like Kagome's reactions to how Touga and Sessh treat her? I really enjoyed playing up the humor (something I've been experimenting will in all my fanfics, lately…). Angst has been my bread and butter, but humor? Well, let's just say I'm enjoying it..

 _ **Please remember to follow**_ this story if you'd like to see the updates when they come out!

And… if… you could be so very kind… _**a review would be lovely**_ 3

P.S. ~ Touga says, "Don't worry, readers! I'll make damn sure that YA includes some more smutty hotness in the next chapter! So you all better stick around!" *wink* *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Violence – NSFW.

P.S. - Touga won.

P.P.S. - Naraku's an awful buttwipe. Sorry in advance!

Naraku: F%#k you. I'm not sorry in the least.

YA: *Sigh*

* * *

III.

It had been a week and a half since Kagome had been brought to the Taisho mansion. Touga had made her feel a war of conflicting emotions and sensations, making her aroused one minute and pissed the next. That first family dinner had been precarious, to say the least. Wasn't it enough that Touga sought to bait her into making an utter fool of herself in front of his two sons and their lackeys? Apparently Sesshomaru had made it his mission to stare unnervingly at her for the entire meal. Once she'd picked over her dessert for an agonizing half hour, Touga had come to her aid and suggested she retire for the evening.

Thank. God.

If only Touga wasn't so mischievous, she would've thought nothing of it. But in the past few days, she'd learned that he never did anything without reason. This caused her to be suspicious of every friendly gesture, offer or offhanded joke, her brain working on overdrive to analyze every aspect and angle. But still she couldn't figure him out. Just why had this powerful demon taken such an interest in her? She hated herself for thinking less of herself, especially at night, when images of him would come unbidden to haunt and torture her with wild fantasies.

On the morning of the fourth day, she entered the salon like she did every day, to join Touga and his sons for breakfast. To her surprise, he began to make her coffee for her, just the way she liked it. Eyes wide, she was speechless when he oh so very casually set it down at her place at the table. Mind reeling at the intimacy of this gesture, as well as the obvious effort he'd made, she struggled once again to comprehend just who he was.

Touga didn't need to look at Kagome's face to know that she was blushing. He'd been taking it relatively easy on her the past few days to allow her to adjust to her new life. Of course, he would have jumped her countless times if not for his absolute iron will. From what he knew of human females from his brief time with Inuyasha's mother, they needed things like time and space sometimes in order to sift through their feelings. Superfluous and even a little insulting by demon standards, where instinct reigned when it came to adult relationships. It had been difficult to say the least, but he would not jeopardize his chances with Kagome just to relieve his sexual desires.

Today he would be taking her out with him, which would hopefully instill some much needed trust in his little miko. She was nervous and cautious around him, her energy frazzled and hesitant. Glancing over at her, he let her name roll off his tongue in a way he knew made her scent spike with arousal.

"Kagome," he said.

She flinched, then hesitantly met his gaze.

"Yes?"

"We're going out today," he stated crisply, not letting the sudden anxiety in her scent dampen his spirits.

She just nodded, knowing she couldn't refuse him anyway, then continued to sip her coffee and pick at her food. He noticed that she looked thinner, a possible sign of her stress, which he would remedy in the near future. He just had to make her fall for him. Unfortunately, she would have to accept him for who he was; a mob boss. He wouldn't sugarcoat it or shield her from the endless violence and bloodshed that permeated his existence. Besides...he had plans for her.

As soon as her cup was drained – since she seemed incapable of finishing her food – Touga stood and offered her his hand. Taking it, he could feel just how fast her delicate heart was fluttering. He knew that yes, she still feared him, but she was also attracted to him, he was certain. Following his lead to the foyer, they were greeted by four guards and escorted out to the car. Well, alright, it was a limousine, but he'd been riding in them for years. Hardly anything for little Kagome to gawk at, though she did. With a smirk, he teased,

"It's not going to swallow you up, my dear."

'But I might,' his mind added.

Holding the door open for her, she made an attempt to slide into the car with grace, but she nearly tripped and hit her head, poor thing!

Once they were both seated and the door closed, they were off towards downtown. He could feel Kagome's nerves rolling off of her as she sat as far away from him as possible, which was admittedly not very far at all. She chose to stare vacantly out the window as the scenery whipped by. His hand reached over and took hold of hers and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Now he had her attention.

"Kagome..." he purred.

She shivered at the delicious vibrations of his deep voice as they ran through her tensed body, relaxing her a bit. At least he didn't sound pissed. Feeling herself blush, she tried to think of anything but the obscenely attractive male sitting beside her.

"Hm?"

'Oh my god, I am so lame!' she lamented.

A dark chuckle drove those shivers downward.

Touga smirked.

He took their joined hands and laced his fingers through hers, bringing her hand to his lips. Kissing it, he relished in the tangible shift in energy in the enclosed space. She'd looked away from him again, returning her gaze to the window, though from her reflection he could see that she was focused on their hands. Kissing each of her knuckles proved to be torture for both of them as the air was filled with the scent of her arousal. Taking a step further, he carefully nipped the soft, sensitive flesh of her wrist, eliciting a nearly imperceptible, breathy moan.

"Mm..." he purred, allowing his tongue to flick out to taste her.

Her reaction was not disappointing.

"T-Touga...san," she whimpered, feeling herself melt and tense at the sensations he was giving her.

Aching for more, he used her lust-addled brain as leverage to pull her to him without any resistance. Close together now, his arm wrapped around her waist as he gently pulled her in to breathe in her intoxicating scent. Leaning down to press his lips to hers, he was surprised by her other hand reaching up to block him. Shocked, but also amused, they both froze, their eyes locked.

'Oh, what do I do, what do I do,' Kagome worried.

"U-um, Touga-san?"

Blinking, he swiftly recovered at the sound of her voice.

"Yes?"

She looked away, blushing a fierce shade of pink.

"Um, you know, well, I… uh… haven't… done that before, so..." she trailed off, quickly losing steam.

Touga's eyes widened even more at this admission.

'She's never been kissed...'

He felt a little taken aback before he chuckled, causing her to snap her attention back to him.

"What," she said flatly, annoyance burning just beneath the surface.

Still, he couldn't help it, he took her hand off his mouth and chastely kissed the back of her hand, his eyebrow arching as he shot her a knowing smirk.

"It will take a lot more than that to deter me, Kagome."

'Ugh! He will be the death of me!' she fumed.

Snatching away her hand, she scooted back over to the window where she proceeded to sulk.

He laughed.

"Oh, don't get your panties all in a twist, sweetheart," he chided playfully, sliding over to her side, his thigh touching hers.

"Ugh!"

Kagome clicked her tongue, dismissing him. His clawed hand shot out and took her by the chin, turning her to face him.

"There's no point in resisting me," he rumbled, "you will be mine."

She couldn't breathe, not with the heavy weight of his words and his nearness bearing down on her, smothering her. Swallowing, she saw him follow the movement of her throat with those hypnotic, golden eyes. He was a predator, and she was his prey. She should never forget that. All at once, she felt the hopelessness of her position chip away at her confidence.

'No… I will not cry!'

Determined, she mustered her strength to meet his penetrating stare head on.

"Haven't you forgotten? I've already agreed to be yours."

"Hn… Is that so?"

Her sudden switch in tactics amused him. He knew she was no weakling, and she'd stood up to him several times already during these first few days with him. Wishing to test her resolve, he bent his head down so that their faces were almost touching. She gasped, but did not move away. Stroking the curve of her neck, his claw lightly skimmed over her throbbing pulse. There was that scent again. It didn't matter how much he ticked her off or invaded her space, he would do anything just to smell that heady scent. Burying his nose in her hair, he purred when she sighed and leaned into him just a fraction of an inch. With the scent of her arousal and her blood so close, anticipation built within him at the thought of when she would come to him, begging him to take her as his mate. He was already so deeply entrenched in his desire for her, he needed for her to catch up.

Placing a ghost of a kiss at her temple, relishing her shiver. Again and again he gave chaste kisses all along her hairline, trailing down the side of her face to her neck. Her sharp intake of air as he nipped her earlobe was music to his ears, and he sucked on it. A soft gasp was his reward as he kissed his way reverently back up to her face, this time kissing both cheeks, her forehead and chin. Then her nose… Her eyes… He could tell she was so lost in his caresses that in this moment she would allow him to take her mouth, but he hesitated, hovering just above her quivering lips. He looked down at her to assess his handiwork, proud of how well he had unraveled her. Leaning in just the tiniest bit, their breaths mingling, he asked, huskily,

"Tell me to stop, Kagome. Resist me, if you can."

To tell the truth, he didn't want her to think of resisting him for even a second, but he wanted her full consent. He heard her voice come out breathless.

"Oh, shut up and just kiss me, dammit..."

He chuckled at her forwardness and closed in, brushing his lips against her faintly before a hand came up around the back of his neck and pulled him in, increasing the pressure on her mouth tenfold. She moaned into his mouth and squirmed beside him on the leather seat, setting him ablaze. His hands began to roam all over her luscious curves as he coaxed her to open her mouth. Tongues touching tentatively at first, soon became wild, dancing as erratically as their breaths. Touga slid one hand into her thick, wavy mane as his other massaged her waist and thigh. He felt her fingers grip the front of his shirt as she lent forward to press her breasts against his chest, causing him to become engorged. Lips leaving hers to suck and nip her neck, she moaned and mewled deliciously for him as he dragged his pointed canines along her pulse-point. His hand on her thigh slid upwards to part her legs and with his index finger, lightly stroke over her most private, hidden place. She let out a surprised, but soft moan,

"Ah!"

Clawed finger tracing the faint outlines of her pussy, his touch made her hips twitch and jerk unconsciously as he played her body like a priceless instrument. Needing some relief, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her onto his lap. Straddling him with her knees on either side of his strong, powerful thighs, he ground his painful erection into her now seeping core. She cried out at the intensity of the contact, having never felt anything like it in her life. Desperately she held on to him as he guided her hips to move in rhythm with his, crescendoing into a crazed mix of grunts, pants, moans and sighs.

"I-I can't-!" she panted, unable to voice the growing need in the pit of her stomach that clenched and throbbed, making her grind her hips desperately into his still-clothed cock.

"Cum with me, Kagome," Touga growled as he felt both of their oncoming orgasms fast approaching.

"I don't know how!"

"Just let yourself go. Give in," he grunted, grinding himself harder into her wet sex.

Frustrated to the point of tears, Kagome felt something but had no idea what do about it. She could feel a pressure building between them that made her drenched core clench, forcing out another breathless moan. Mindless with pleasure, her whole body buzzed as Touga kept rubbing against her clit through the fabric of her jeans, creating an intense friction.

"Ngh! Kagome!" Touga grunted as he felt her throb against him.

Flipping her onto her back, he continued his fervent onslaught on her over-sensitive flesh, tugging on her breasts and flicking her nipples through her shirt as he picked up the tempo. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as close as she could. Soaking up every ounce of pleasure and sensation he was giving her, she felt his on coming release which in turn, precipitated her own.

"Fuck! Kagome-!"

"-Touga!"

As his hips barreled into hers at such a crazed frenzy, they both climaxed together, screaming the others' name before both of their cum released, drenching the both of them. Stilling himself on top of her, he allowed himself to thoroughly absorb every smell and sensation in that moment as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. Never had he felt such wondrous intensity and power in the act of sex, and he was hooked. No matter what, he would never let Kagome go. Now, it felt much deeper than he'd originally felt. Now, his feelings were taking an abrupt turn towards love. However long it would take until she felt the same, he would wait. Looking down at the most beautiful, perfect thing he had ever seen in his incredibly long life, he gave her a warm smile, stroking her face tenderly. Even if she ended up hating him, he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his existence.

Kagome's body reawakened gradually after she came down from the single-most beautiful experience of her young life. All at once her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a drop of something wet on her cheek. Eyes fluttering open, she caught Touga's vulnerable expression and saw the impossible – a lone tear falling down his cheek. Reaching up to him, she gently wiped it away. Shifting onto his side, he pulled her up against him, his nose buried in the side of her face as she sat on his lap.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly against her hair.

The gratitude she felt from him warmed her to her very soul; would she ever get close enough to him for him to open up to her?

"Touga...-san?"

"Hm?"

"What just happened… I… I don't know why, but… I'd like to think that...that this was as special for you, just as it was for me..." her tiny voice said, haltingly, unsure of herself.

A deep rumble vibrated in his chest against her back as he cupped her chin and gently turned her to face him.

"Kagome..."

His heated, amber eyes searched hers for any trace of a deeper meaning to her words. What she'd said had made his heart stutter with a rush of happiness. Lowering his head, he softly pressed his lips against hers, savoring the taste of her mouth. She leaned in to him, and then after another minute he pulled away. The look on his face was a mixture of elation and sadness. He stroked the sides of her face lovingly as he lost himself once again in her bewitching, blue eyes.

"You have no idea what that meant to me," he breathed.

Her breath hitched.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, Kagome..."

He kissed her again, this time more slowly, trying to convey the depth of his feelings for her. Kagome sighed against him, wanting to discern the true meaning of his words through touch. As she began to lose herself once more in his caress, this time she pulled back.

"Why me," she questioned, looking up at him imploringly.

Touga's breath caught. He sighed, then playfully pinched her nose.

"Hey!" Kagome's face scrunched up as she pouted.

He chuckled.

"Silly girl," he teased, "why not you?"

At that moment, the car pulled to a stop and Touga looked out the window to see the driver lean out to punch in the code for the private garage. Taking Kagome's hand, he kissed her palm, not missing the blush she tried to hide behind her other hand. With a fanged smirk, he held her gaze until he felt the car shut off. When the door opened, he led her out and into an elevator waiting for them. Alone once again, he could hear her heart rate skyrocket. Was she anticipating him doing something to her in his elevator?

'Shameless woman,' he mused.

Riding all the way to the top, the doors opened to a penthouse suite that screamed wealth and power. Letting go of her hand, he strode over to the bar and fixed them both a drink. He felt her eyes fixed to him as she watched him effortlessly mix them colorful cocktails. Offering her the bright blue drink on crushed ice, she hesitated a moment before taking it.

"Thanks. What is it?"

"Cerulean Dream."

"'Cerulean Dream'? Never heard of it," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"That's because I made it up," he said, nonchalant.

He saw her eyebrows shoot up to her bangs, surprised.

"A mob boss with a knack for creating new cocktails? Wow..."

"Hn."

The phone on his desk rang and he went over to pick it up, recognizing his son's cold voice on the other end.

"Having fun?"

"Spit it out, pup," he spat, not at all amused.

He heard Sesshomaru chuckle; a rare thing, indeed.

"There's been a disturbance in our territory on the southeast side."

"Where?"

"The wharf."

Touga growled.

"That fucker is really starting to get on my nerves. Send Inuyasha to take care of it."

"Hn. I have already done so. However, it seems he got a hold of that woman."

"Shit," Touga ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"Precisely," Sesshomaru huffed, "I had to have him extracted. He's now in confinement until he calms down. What should I do in the interim?"

Kagome studied Touga during the brusque exchange with who she guessed was Sesshomaru. Noting the tension in his shoulders, she went over to him and cautiously reached out her hand to lightly touch his arm. He twitched, but otherwise paid her no mind.

"I'll go take care of it myself," he ground between his clenched teeth before slamming the phone down, making her jump.

Touga was pissed.

She did not know how to handle a pissed off Touga, so she stepped away from him, hoping he would cool down a little. However, without a word, he strode over to the window, unlatched it and jumped out.

"Touga!"

Kagome called after him, dashing to the window in time to see him soar into the clouds and morph into a bright ball of yoki.

'Touga...'

.

.

.

"Ngh!"

A dark, menacing chuckle echoed in the seemingly abandoned, decrepit warehouse. Tentacles, thick and writhing around a beautiful, curvaceous woman, her clothes torn down the front, exposing her full, ample breasts and black mesh panties. As they slid and squeezed all over her, one stroking her clit as another circled her breast. The man standing behind her enjoyed watching this woman – no, this bitch – get off in front of his men.

She was enjoying this too much...

"How does it feel, Kikyo," he hissed in her ear, "to be fucked in front of my men?"

His red eyes flickered with an inner fire as he ran his tongue over the ridge of her ear.

She gasped, shivering as the sensation of his caress only increased the obscene wetness in between her legs drip down her inner thigh.

'This is all so very wrong...yet it feels so good,' she thought; her mind screaming at her to resist, but she just couldn't.

She cried out when one of his tentacles penetrated her, slowly pumping her as she tried to squirm out of his hold. It only turned both of them on more, her hips jerking uncontrollably in wild abandon. He sighed, smelling her hair and then yanking her head back by her hair to meet his incinerating gaze.

"Without your pitiful mongrel to fight for you, you are weak," he spat, spittle flying in her face, "helpless," he tugged her head back even more, eliciting a yelp from his captive.

Glaring down into her teary, doe-brown eyes – eyes he'd been able to lose himself in for hours once, eyes that had once looked on him lovingly. He searched for even a sliver of feeling in them, but nothing. They were as empty, cold and as emotionless as the blackened lump of flesh he called a heart.

"N-Naraku..." she whimpered, her tears beginning to fall in earnest now.

Were they for herself...or for him?

Leaning his face close to hers, he snarled.

"Silence!"

Startled, her eyes widened as he shoved her head away.

"You filthy cunt," he spat as his tentacle continued to thrust in and out of her mercilessly, "I will teach you who not to fuck with!"

His other tentacle forced its way into her open mouth, pumping her furiously just as the one pounding her nether lips picked up its pace.

"Mmrrff!"

Naraku saw a range of emotions on his men's faces – arousal, fear, disgust. All of them were the lowest shits in this corrupt world; just a means to an end. This was not only about humiliating Kikyo's worthless hanyou lover, it was a display of power. That good-for-nothing mutt would be able to smell him all over his precious fiance.

His lips twisted into a feral grin.

He could feel her clamping around him; a sign that she was close. He smirked evilly, knowing that she would probably piss herself, too. Her back arched against him as she came.

Hard.

Screaming herself hoarse against the tentacle still pumping her mouth, her saliva dribbling down its swollen, veiny sides, he finally extracted the long extremity as well as the other that had been thrashing her insides. She was released, and she fell onto the floor in an undignified heap, panting harshly. The smell of urine and cum assaulted him as she leaked all over the freezing concrete floor. Stepping away, he nudged her with his foot, causing her to fall over. Falling onto her hands, she cried out as the ground scraped her hands and knees, blood trickling onto the floor.

"Tch."

He glared down at her, disappointment written over his hard features. The woman he'd known, had maybe even loved - admired even - now looked like the lowliest insect to him.

"Leave her," he ordered his men just as one of them went over to help her up.

Calling back those loathsome arms, they retracted into his back, his form returning to normal. He didn't dare look back at her, afraid he would be tempted to take her with him; to convince her she still wanted him. Turning to leave the compound, he wanted to wash away all traces of this encounter, but before he reached the car, he felt a powerful force flying straight towards him. Not wasting any time, he drew in his yoki and flashed to the car, the driver immediately speeding off. Concentrating his energy to mask his demonic signature and scent, he felt the lives of his men being snuffed out one by one. A hint of fear twisted his gut as he could only imagine just how brutally the great Inu no Taisho had obliterated them. Forcing his thoughts back to Kikyo, he smirked.

He would be seeing her again soon…

And when he did, that fucking dog would be six feet under.

* * *

Touga was furious.

'That little shit.'

Oh, Naraku had done it now.

As rage swelled within him, his body hurtled towards the warehouse, bursting through the ceiling and crashing into the cement floor. As the dust settled from his explosive entrance, he saw the goons cowering away from him - some of them actually readying their guns for a fight.

'Hn. I will annihilate all of you.'

Golden eyes flashed crimson as he stalked towards the man with his gun aimed straight at him, a feral grin twisting his lips.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

The man rushed him, bullets flying. Touga casually flicked his arm at him, impaling him. The sickly-sweet smell of fresh blood awakened the beast within as he withdrew his arm from the man's chest. The man's eyes widened as he saw his own, still-beating heart in front of his face as he fell to the ground, dead. Touga narrowed his eyes at the other men, seeing one that had just pissed himself. Throwing the dead man's heart at the underling's feet, he watched as the others around him glared daggers at him.

'Come at me, then. I've an insatiable itch to scratch.'

When two others charged at him, he knelt on the ground, waiting for them to reach him. Bullets sprayed all around him, none of them touching him inside his invisible barrier. As one came in close, he reached out and grabbed his ankle. Standing up, he swung the goon like he weighed nothing at all, sending him flying across the compound and bursting out through the wall. The other stopped just before him, his anger and disgust rolling off of him in waves. Touga cocked his head to one side, a dark eyebrow raised.

"Die, filthy demon!"

The man shouted as he pulled out a long sword, unsheathing a silver blade at his hip. A snort wrenched from Touga's throat, admiring this one's choice in weapons. The two locked eyes on each other, neither one moving, their energies clashing and building a stifling inferno that made the remaining goons cower. As his opponent swung his sword, a blazing, blue light shot towards him, the demonic energy crackling through the air. Gracefully leaping out of the way, Touga's grin widened in excitement. It would be interesting to test his strength against this sword. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his sixth sense and saw the shape and consistency of the sword's aura. It whined at him, begging to be released from this puny human's grasp.

'As you wish…'

Touga reopened his eyes and crouched before he sprung into the air, sailing above the swordsman's head. Sweeping his claws through the man's neck, the human's head flew clean off his shoulders, landing at the feet of his son's chosen.

'Kikyo.'

The others screamed as they attempted to run away from him, scrambling out the door as fast as their legs could take them.

'Good. Relay what has happened to that scumbag, Naraku.'

Kneeling down before the poor girl, he pulled her up to stand.

"Are you hurt," his deep voice growled.

Kikyo shook her head, unable to look at him, the father of her intended; Inuyasha.

"I'm fine. Thank you...for coming for me."

"Hn. I will not ask you what happened between you and that filth, Naraku, but know this," Kikyo meekly glanced up at him, afraid of what he would say, "if you find that your heart - even a small fraction of it - still belongs to that scum, then you will break off your engagement to my son and never see him again. Understood?"

His words made her blood freeze at the underlying threat that made his position very clear; he would not stand for his son's potential mate to have any strings still attached to another, no matter her feelings. Even if those feelings were the ghost of a love long extinguished - reviled, even - this demon would not hesitate to remove her from his son's life. She had, after all, been the lover of their sworn enemy. Disgusted with herself for not the first time that day, she felt it choke her and squeeze her bruised heart. She should take some time for herself, away from Inuyasha so she could think clearly. Resolve building up within her, her brown eyes met his, conveying her acceptance and determination. Touga gave her a slight nod, then released her shoulders. She smelled awful. Leading her out of the building, he took out his cell and dialed Sesshomaru.

"Father."

"It's done. I'll drop her off at her place and return after. How's Inuyasha?"

"He just came to-"

"Dad?! How's she?! How's Kikyo!"

Touga grimaced at the panic and affection he heard in his youngest's voice. He deserved better. He let out a long, beleaguered sigh.

"She's fine, pup. Everything's taken care of. I'm taking her home now."

He glanced over at the girl, noting her torn and disheveled clothes.

"O-oh, okay… Hey," he heard his son's voice deepen, "can I talk to her?"

Touga thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

"I think you two should talk in person. However," he cut Inuyasha off before he could protest, "we will also have a talk when I return. For now, she will stay at her place. It is for the best."

"But da-!"

"Inuyasha," Touga bellowed over the phone, shutting him up at once, "we will talk when I get home. Now, go and rest. That's an order," he finished with a click, ending the call.

Turning to Kikyo, he said, "The car is waiting out front. Go and wait for my son to come to you tomorrow. Do not contact him. Do not leave your apartment. Do not contact anyone else."

"Y-yes, Inu no Taisho-sama," she responded meekly, lowering her head.

As he watched her leave, his attention zeroed in on the sword lying on the ground. Bending down, he picked it up, feeling its latent energy brush his yoki, accepting its new master without complaint. Sheathing it, he buckled the holster around his hips, noting the sword's contented hum against him.

"Hn. So you acknowledge your master. It's been a while… Ryuujin," he chuckled lightly to himself as he leapt back into the sky.

* * *

Kagome paced the living room of the Taisho mansion, a range of emotions going through her, worry the most prevalent. She was sure she would go crazy when she heard the front door open, her heart practically beating through her chest.

'Touga!'

Running to the entrance way, she stopped short when she saw Touga standing there, smiling at her. Relief instantly flooded her and tears fell unbidden as she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. Catching her, he tightened his arms around her, his lips hungrily seeking hers. As they kissed, he felt his heart reach out to hers, wiping away her tears as he set her down on her feet.

"I seem to have been missed," he teased, stroking her glistening cheek.

"Touga-san! I can't tell you how relieved I am now that you're back," she said, breathless.

She grabbed his shirt front and pulled him down to plant a more chaste kiss on his cheek, surprising him a little.

"Welcome home," she said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: YoursAnonymous does NOT own Inuyasha.

Warnings: 18+ for mature content.

A/N: Naraku's back being the a$$wipe we all know and love him to be. BIG shoutout to dogsfang!

* * *

IV.

"Inuyasha," Touga addressed the figure lying in bed.

Stirring softly, eyes of honeyed wine opened as a large hand slipped through his silk, silver hair, sweeping the errant strands off his face. The hand, cool and comforting, reminded him of times long, long ago, when he was only a pup. The only difference between them were the pair of dog ears atop his head, evidence of his half-demon heritage. Sitting on the bed's edge next to his son, Touga waited as Inuyasha carefully sat up against the pillows.

"What happened?"

The look on his son's face made his blood boil; he should not have to suffer any sadness or loss. Hadn't he gone through enough when his mother passed? Golden eyes connected with hard citrine as the younger inu looked at his sire.

"He took her. The bastard, Naraku!" Inuyasha said between clenched teeth, jaw tight.

"How does he know Kikyo," Touga asked, his voice gravelly.

Hands balling into fists, his son looked down at the comforter for a moment before continuing.

"S-she… Th-they…" his face contorted in pain, "They were together…for a time…before she dumped his poor, sorry ass for me."

Touga narrowed his eyes.

"How much does she know?"

Inuyasha looked up at Touga, surprised. Even he hadn't thought about that, not wanting to dwell on the fact that his fiancee used to be with their long time enemy. Now that he was forced to think about it…he had to wonder just how much Kikyo knew of Naraku's true nature and criminal dealings while she was with him.

'No, Kikyo isn't the type of woman to sit pretty while the man she's with is slaughtering and terrorizing innocent people.'

Shaking his head in firm resolve, he said, "I doubt Naraku revealed anything to her, besides his kink for torturing and abusing his women."

Touga nodded.

"It did seem that way… However, you cannot fully trust her, either. She may just be an innocent caught in Naraku's web, or he very well could make use of her in the future to try and destroy us from within."

Inuyasha grimaced, knowing what his father said was the truth.

"Either way, you should rethink your engagement to her."

"What?! No!"

"Inuyasha-"

"No. I won't give her up," he said firmly, his eyes fiery and determined.

Sighing, Touga stood up from the bed, making his way to the door.

"I understand how you feel, pup, but… are you saying that you are willing to sacrifice your family for one woman?"

Inuyasha froze, eyes widening. What his father said pained him. Eyes downcast, he clutched at his shirt just over his heart.

"Do you really know how I feel?"

Touga felt as if he'd been lanced in the heart. Perhaps this was the beginning of Naraku's insidious plot; to plant seeds of doubt in Inuyasha's mind and make him choose the woman over his family, his honor. He had to do something quick to ensure his son did not stray…

"I have loved, and lost, more times than I would wish on my greatest enemy, Inuyasha."

His son visibly flinched, noting the grief in his father's voice.

"I am old, pup, very old. After a life as long as mine, one would naturally come to know heartbreak...quite intimately..."

Touga trailed off, letting his words sink in.

When Inuyasha spoke, he was hesitant.

"Like…Mom?"

There it was; that sudden, deep, gnawing ache in his cold, tired heart. Touga let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Yes. Like your mother."

'Izayoi...'

A feeling of mutual understanding passed between them for a moment, and Touga felt the pain of recalling his long-dead wife gradually recede back into the dark recesses of his mind. Then Inuyasha spoke up.

"I can't just let Kikyo go without knowing anything. I promised her I would protect her from that bastard, Naraku, and I can't just abandon her. Maybe tomorrow, when I see her, I'll be able to get all the facts straight."

Touga nodded grimly.

"I hope you do, pup."

'I hope you do...'

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ran to his father and threw herself in his arms.

'That didn't take long.'

Somehow it irked him. Their open show of affection was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. He thought the miko would be more resistant to his father's charms…

'Evidently not.'

The thought echoed disapprovingly in his mind. He didn't like this development one bit. He didn't like it at all.

'Perhaps… Ah, yes… I did confirm that day, did I not? The fact that she's a virgin.'

A tasty looking virgin…

Ugh, now his beast had been roused by this disgusting display. Turning around sharply, he retreated to his wing of the house. The only place he could have total privacy.

'Thank God for that.'

Once inside his private sanctum, he leaned against the door, pale hand covering his mouth as harsh, ragged pants left him breathless. Inside his mind, his inner beast raged, showing him all the physical delights that having Kagome for himself could give him. The telltale bulge in his trousers was hard and ready, practically begging him for release. He clenched his clawed fingers tightly into a fist, shaking with anger and need all at once. He could not allow himself to think of his father's woman like this; it would only result in him being forced to challenge his father as alpha of their pack, and ending in needless violence, bloodshed and possibly his own demise.

He wasn't at all ready to die yet.

Especially for a human girl.

'Ridiculous...'

Sucking in deep breaths to calm his beast, he closed his eyes and meditated until the waves of feral hunger to take the miko as his own had ebbed and finally subsided. He would have to reign in these urges and keep himself on a very tight leash.

"Hn."

Running a hand over his face, he strode over to his desk and sat down, opening his laptop and waiting for the screen to boot up. Retrieving his phone from his pocket, he scrolled down his contacts until he reached a familiar, unnamed number. Dialing it, he smirked as the woman over the phone greeted him in a low, sultry drawl.

"Well, well, well. What can I do for you…master?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as his smirk turned into a lethal smile.

"Surprise me."

The woman on the other end of the line was silent for a moment, then replied will a saucy lilt to her voice.

"As you wish, master. We will not disappoint."

"Hn."

"We will let you know when you can expect her," the woman replied, "we thank you for your patronage, master."

Click.

Putting the phone down on his desk, Sesshomaru's usual stony facade returned to his features as he began plodding through his endless amount of work.

* * *

Kikyo entered her apartment feeling shaken and exhausted. Making sure everything was locked and secure she retreated to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She felt utterly ashamed and disgusted with herself. How could she have allowed that walking nightmare of a man make her feel pleasure so intense –

No.

What was done, was done. Now she had to focus on once again picking up the pieces of her life and figuring out where the hell she should go from here. There was no denying that Naraku still had some effect on her, as Inuyasha's father had so aptly put it. She needed to sort herself out.

'Inuyasha...'

Inuyasha couldn't save her from Naraku. He couldn't save her today, and he wouldn't be able to make good on his oath to protect her from the despicable spider demon. This was the harsh reality of things as they were meant to be from the very beginning. She was never meant to find happiness, nor was she meant to escape Naraku's clutches.

'Naraku...'

Shivers ran down her spine like icy fingers. Relishing in the warmth of the hot water, she tried to block out those sinful sensations Naraku had forced her to feel. Was this her punishment for leaving him? The phantom memory of his touch, his scent, his handsome face flooded her with an unexpected warmth. As soon as she felt it, an intense wave of guilt accompanied it. Naraku was not the man she'd fallen in love with. He was cold, cruel, sick, sadistic. His moral compass was broken beyond repair, and his heart… Did he ever have a heart at all?

Unbidden, memories of their time together flashed in her mind's eye. The day they first met. Their first date. First kiss. First night together and their first morning waking in each other's arms. How his deep, melodious voice could set her body ablaze. His lips; soft like silk, hot and demanding. Fingers, slender and graceful as they made her ache and tremble at the slightest touch. A familiar throb resounded between her legs, her thighs clenching together.

'Even now, he...'

Shutting her eyes tightly, her whole body tensed, she willed all thoughts of Naraku away. Soon the images of her time with him faded into nothing, and was replaced by her bright, pure love for Inuyasha.

'He deserves better than you, whore.'

Her heart clenched at the thought, and she shoved her self-loathing down into a forgotten corner of her consciousness. Turning off the water, she readied herself for bed, wanting the day to be done with already. She hoped that at least in her dreams, Naraku wouldn't be able to touch her.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha left the house bright and early to go see Kikyo. He had to talk to her, know that she was okay, safe.

'That's your job you useless shit.'

His conscience jabbed at his already sore ego, his pride having been torn to shreds with what had happened yesterday. Essentially, he had failed his intended mate-to-be. For a dog demon, this was as good as losing all rights to his intended. If another male challenged him, he would not even be allowed to fight to keep her. He was a disgrace to his kind and everyone knew it.

'Fuck. This.'

Slamming his car door shut, he sped off down the street, using speed as a means to dull the pain he felt every time he thought about his failure to protect Kikyo. His golden eyes going blank and his face set into a scowl, he rolled down the windows of his red sports car to feel the crisp autumn air whip through his unbound, silver hair.

* * *

Kikyo nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at her door.

It was seven in the morning, much too early for visitors.

Unless…

Lightly tip-toeing over to the door, she peered through the peephole and saw the familiar handsome, scowling face she'd come to adore. Without missing a beat, she opened the door for him, allowing him inside. Immediately, his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Hugging him back, they stayed like that for a moment before he pulled back slightly to lean down and kiss her briefly on the lips. As he drew away, she noticed how pained he looked; how hesitant.

"Are you alright," his rough voice rumbled softly, his eyes checking her over.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning in to rest her cheek against his leather covered chest.

They stood like that for a while, basking in each others' presence, until Kikyo broke away and headed to the tiny kitchenette.

"Want something to drink? I made tea," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Kikyo-"

"Or I can make you some coffee? Even though it's only instant..."

"Kikyo," he said, more insistent.

She stopped, her hands around the tea mug stilling as they dropped by her sides. Unable to face him, afraid of what he might say, she held her breath until he continued.

"I…I'm so sorry..."

The pain and regret in his voice matched her own in her heart, and she braced herself for the worst.

"Yesterday… I should have been the one to save you, to protect you..." his tone was hard as he clenched his fists in anger at his own inadequacy.

Hope bloomed in the pit of her stomach as he continued on.

"That bastard! I should have known he would try something!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyo whipped around, her forceful tone o f voice instantly shutting him up. As their eyes met, his anger cooled at seeing her strength, her resolve. Walking towards him, she took the lapels of his leather jacket in her strong grip, her eyes not leaving his for a second.

"We can't let him win," she stated firmly, "he wants to divide us – weaken us."

He sighed, lowering his head to rest against hers, allowing her scent to calm him.

"I love you," she breathed, reaching up to run her fingers through his wild, windblown hair.

"I love you, too," he replied, leaning in once more to take her lips in a sweet kiss.

'Kikyo...'

* * *

As the sun set over the city's horizon, Sesshomaru paced the hotel room, his phone in a death grip in his hand. He'd received a text at work giving him the room number and the profile of the escort reserved for him.

Okumura, Rin

Age: 21

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Measurements: 32DD-22-32

'Fuck...'

He felt hot just looking over her info. Women would kill for that kind of figure. Briefly, he wondered if she ever experienced jealousy from her fellow escorts. Or women in general. Ugh, his mind was reeling over some stupid numbers that didn't matter one bit. She would come. She would get his mind off the Higurashi woman. Then he could continue on ignoring his father's newest conquest and focus on things that really mattered.

Knock, knock.

'Perfect timing,' Sesshomaru thought as he went to unlock the door.

Opening it, he peered down at the girl standing in front of him, dressed in an oversized trench coat, completely hiding the curves that were supposed to be there. Her fresh, youthful face gazed up at him warmly, and for a moment he thought that this girl couldn't possibly be the one that had been sent to him.

She looked far too innocent.

"Taisho-sama?"

Thud-thud.

Her voice was sweet as honey, and as sexy as sin. Still girlish, a little high-pitched, but soft and a little raspy, like she didn't speak very often.

Then, her scent hit him.

'Oh...fuck...'

Her arousal saturated the air around them, nearly choking him. Frozen, he stood there, staring at her. Her voice jolted him back to his senses.

"May I come in?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, then he silently stepped aside. She brushed past him, barely grazing against him, causing him to shudder.

'Good god, I have got to get a hold of myself.'

He inwardly chastised as he closed the door behind her, locking it and turning around to face the girlish woman in his hotel room. Crimson stained eyes raked over her form, covered in that ridiculous trench coat. At once, he wanted to tear the thing off of her and rip it to shreds. Watching her carefully, he waited to see what she would do. She glanced around, looking at the pristine extravagance afforded him by his status and wealth. Gloating a little at her wide-eyed expression of awe, he swaggered over to the bar and made both of them drinks. Gliding over to her as if he were walking on air, he handed her the drink and took a sip of his.

"Please," he said, gesturing to the sofa, "make yourself comfortable."

Staring at him, she looked down at the sofa and back to him. Nodding, she took a seat on the farthest end. Sitting down in the seat across from her, he draped one long leg over the other, his foot almost touching her knee. Looking her up and down, he smirked as he noticed a faint blush rise to her cheeks. Swirling his drink, he observed her while she avoided eye contact.

'She is rather pretty.'

After several minutes passed in silence, he could feel his beast chomping at the bit to be done with this waiting game and fuck the girl senseless. His blood heated as she turned her moist, doe-brown eyes towards him, finally meeting his gaze. A wave of pleasure coursed through his body, making him feel warm. As he followed her gaze downward to the rapidly growing bulge between his legs, he met her curious stare when her eyes trailed back up to his. Setting her drink down, she stood up and began to unbutton the long, bulky trench coat, slowly revealing just what was inside. He couldn't help but stare at the supple, creamy expanse of soft flesh as it was uncovered bit by agonizing bit. He noticed how her blush began to creep down her half naked body and disappear into the lacy, white panties that clung to her mouth watering curves.

Once the coat was off, she stalked over to him, her gaze never once wavering. Kneeling before him, he allowed her to uncross his legs, now fully exposing his clothed arousal. Her scent spiked, nearly making him delirious as he willed himself to sit and wait for what she planned to do next. She reached out with her tiny, somewhat chubby fingers, and undid the button and zipper on his trousers. Holding his breath, he watched as she pulled down his underwear and revealed his large, engorged erection. He heard her gasp in awe as she reverently looked upon him with eyes glazing over with lust. She audibly gulped as she tentatively began to stroke him with one hand.

"Mmm," came a soft, barely-there moan from his throat.

He willed himself to sit back, relax, and enjoy what she was doing. As she grew more confident, he felt a warm, wet tongue taste him. Then her whole mouth descended on him and he let out a harsh breath. Still stroking him with her hand, her mouth sucked vigorously on the head of his cock, causing it to throb and ache for release. Continuing like this for a while, while paying careful attention to his every reaction, she used her mouth and hands to make him feel that desperate, clawing sensation when he was about to cum. Looking down at her, he saw her dark haired head bobbing up and down furiously over his cock, the visual making the feeling even more intense. If she kept up like this, he would surely cum soon.

"Ngh... A-ah...nn...h-hah…"

Sesshomaru panted as he felt his hips thrusting his cock up into her mouth mindlessly. He swiftly reached down and lifted her off of him, not missing her look of confusion and slight embarrassment. Grabbing her by the hand, he led her to the bedroom at the back of the hotel room and promptly began stripping off his clothes. She came to help him as he was fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, then let him unclasp her bra as she wiggled out of her panties.

All clothing off and left forgotten on the floor, she gently pushed him down onto the bed, surprising him. Procuring a condom from seemingly out of nowhere, she tore it between her teeth and sheathed his full length. Straddling him, she positioned herself on top, then slowly slid onto his glistening cock, making him suck in a breath through clenched teeth. As she started to move, he couldn't help but imagine that this girl – this woman – was Kagome, only a little younger and smaller.

Instantly, his body responded, bucking his hips against the merciless squeezing of her inner walls around him. He heard her moan a little as she rode him harder, her gorgeous, full breasts bouncing and slapping against his chest.

'No! I can't be thinking of her like this, goddammit! I have to focus on this girl – Rin.'

"O-oh...oh, yeaahh...mmm!" Rin cried, enraptured by the pleasure of having a male like this inside her.

Flipping her off him, she yelped in surprise as he positioned her beneath him. Taking both of her legs, he settled them up against his shoulders and began thrusting deeper, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Nnn...hnn! Sess...Sesshomaru…-sama! Unh!"

The way she said his name set him on fire. No longer was she an escort, paid to pleasure and entertain him for the evening. Now he saw her as an attractive, desirable, even likable young woman. Perhaps he needed someone like her in his life… Perhaps…

"Oh, god, don't stop!"

He couldn't help but smirk at her wantonness as she dragged her nails down his back. His powerful hips pistoning into her drenched, sensitive folds, he went for a few more strokes before he changed their positions again. Hoisting her up from the bed, he sat her on the nearby obligatory writing desk and sat her down with her legs wrapped around his waist. Increasing his thrusts, he slammed his cock into her; fast and hard. Finding her g-spot, he felt her wrap even more tightly around him, threatening to make him explode. It didn't help that she cried out his name, over and over…

"Sess-ahn! Sesshomaru-sama! Ngh...feels so good-a-Ah!"

"Rin," his beast growled, coming frighteningly close to the surface.

Finally, he couldn't hold off any longer and picked her up to deposit her back on the bed, this time on her hands and knees. The instant he was back inside her, he let out a feral moan and grabbed her hips as his instincts began to take over.

"Ngh...haah...haaah...ngh-a-Aahh."

"Sesshomaru-sama-a-A-AHH!"

Both were panting heavily and barely hanging on to rational thought as their bodies climbed towards climax.

Take her! Take her NOW!

His beast controlling him, he pumped into her faster, their now sweat-slick flesh slapping against each other. Feeling the tight coil in his gut signalling his oncoming release, he let his beast totally take control for a few blissful moments before he swiftly came.

"Yes-ah-Ah-AAHHH!"

"Gaah…Aahhnn-Ngghh!"

'FUCK!'

Riding both their orgasms out, Sesshomaru shuddered, slowly slowing his frantic pace until he stilled completely, his eyes closed tight in ecstasy. Warmth oozed all around him and dribbled onto the bed. Letting go of Rin's hips, she collapsed in a heap. Rolling onto her back, her chest heaving from exertion, she covered her eyes with her arm. Laying down beside her, he slowly drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Waking up in Inuyasha's warm embrace, Kikyo smiled to herself as she snuggled closer into his chest. Last night had felt wonderful, like a dream. Never had she felt so loved, so cherished – so wanted. It was as if the menacing shadows of her past did not exist. Everything in her world was good and right again. Gazing upon his sleeping face, she visually traced the handsome curve of his lips, the strength of his jaw, the dark long lashes that kissed his high cheekbones.

This is how love is supposed to be.

'I love him.'

Sighing in content, she closed her eyes, remembering their sweet, sweet love making. Blushing, she nuzzled her face into his chest. Last night was so beautiful, so perfect…

But is it enough?

Kikyo flinched at the unbidden thought that flashed across her mind.

'Enough? Of course it's enough! It's more than I could have ever dreamed of!'

She raged in her head, wanting to go back to the moment before when she was basking in Inuyasha's warmth.

For how long? How long before it is no longer enough for you; no longer what you want…

'No! That will never happen!'

A deep, dark chuckle echoed in her mind.

Kikyo froze.

Now the thoughts were spoken by an oh-so-familiar tongue; the tongue of the devil himself.

'Naraku!'

What is it, Kikyo? Why are you so surprised?

'Get OUT of my head!'

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, wanting to will this nightmare away.

Oh-ho-ho, I'm not going anywhere. Have you forgotten?

'Forgotten? Forgotten what..?'

Tsk, tsk. You naughty thing. Don't you remember that it was I who held you once? I who made you scream in ecstasy? I who awakened you to the pleasures of the flesh…and the darkness inside your soul...

'No! No, I don't remember! I don't want to remember!'

His sickening laugh resounded in her head, making her head throb.

Well then… I guess I shall have to make you remember…

Throb...throb...throb!

She felt her insides tighten uncontrollably as she leaked cum from between her lips. Gasping, she carefully lifted Inuyasha's arm from around her and slipped off the side of the bed just as another intense throb nearly made her knees give out. Barely making it to the bathroom, she softly closed the door and sat on the lid of the toilet. Spreading her legs wide, she felt the brush of something against her as the sense of something hot, smooth and bulbous poked her entrance.

'N-no!'

Then remember.

Another deep, aching throb assaulted her insides and her stomach twisted in shame and guilt. A need so strong began to burn within her, and she began to rub her clit vigorously, rocking her hips in sync to create a glorious pressure building up.

Yes...that's it. Just like I taught you…

The sadistic voice of Naraku inside her head practically purred in delight at her acquiescence. Her breaths coming in short little pants, she inserted two fingers and grimaced at how pleasurable it was. Stroking her inner folds, she found and hit her g-spot over and over again, making it hard not to make any noise. Her pussy was leaking everywhere and the indecent squelching sounds of her cum covered fingers added to her shame...but admittedly her arousal as well.

Yes...Now add a third finger...That's right...Good girl.

The amusement in his voice sickened her.

'I-I'm gonna cum… I-I don't want to cum!'

Do it.

'No! I can't! It feels like I'm betraying him all over again!'

You will do it, or else I shall make you cum, myself.

'NO! No… I'll do it… Just please… Don't do anything.'

Still rubbing her clit, her sticky fingers thrusting violently in and out of her swollen pussy. The tight band was pulled even tighter within her; it was going to snap.

'I'm sorry, Inuyasha...' she moaned softly as she felt her ass tighten in anticipation.

'I'm gonna...I'm gonna..! Aaahhh...nnn…!'

She released all over her hands and onto the floor, the stark evidence of her weakness and betrayal there for her to see.

Hn. And you thought you could deny me…

Kikyo whimpered as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Each time you give in to your dark, sinful nature, you become more and more beautiful. Try to deny me next time, and I promise you won't be able to walk for a week.

The seductive baritone of his voice made her inner walls clench once more, this time frightening her at the sheer amount of pleasure just hearing him speak could give her. He was addictive, dangerous…

She felt a phantom touch brush her cheek before she heard his departing words.

I will come to you again. No matter where you are, what you are doing, or who you are with, you will drop everything and come to me. Is that understood?

'Y-yes...'

Good. Farewell, Kikyo… Pleasant dreams.

She heard his dark laughter echoing in her head before she could no longer sense him. Letting out a shaky breath, she began to clean up the evidence that anything had happened at all.

* * *

In the shadows of the office, dimly lit by red lights, a pair of blood-red eyes flickered as one alabaster hand brought the phone to his ear.

"It was a success, Naraku-sama," the voice on the other line uttered.

A sinfully handsome lip curled upwards.

"The dog has already booked her for the next month. He paid extra in advance."

Taking a drag from his black, cane cigar, smoke billowed from his mouth and curled around him in a haze.

He chuckled.

"Our little Rin is proving to be quite an asset."

"Yes. I believe the dog will be in need of her services for quite a while… It seems he's hot for his daddy's newest toy, and you know how alphas don't share," the woman on the other end mused.

"I do, indeed," Naraku replied, smirking,"Kagura."

* * *

A/N: Sooooo... Questions? This story is just gettin' warmed up, so keep that in mind. The elaborate web that Naraku has spun around these characters will slowly come to light, and soon more of each character's connections will reveal how this whole mess began.

Now that Kagura's connection to Naraku has been revealed, how do you think this will affect Sesshomaru? Do you think he will fall in love with Rin? Do you think Rin knows just who Sessh is in the demon underworld? Will she choose to keep serving Naraku or will she break free of him? Do you think she has an ulterior motive for being with him?

Then there's Kikyo: the girl's a right hot mess *lolz* and you can tell she's really torn between Inuyasha and Naraku. Her connection to Naraku in the past will be gradually revealed and their history will give clarity to how he's treating her. Still not justified by any stretch of the imagination, but at least you'll have a better understanding of just how their relationship became so f'ed up. She's got some major crap to wade through in the meantime...

And how the heck are Touga and Kagome?! Isn't this fic all about THEM? I ARE ConFUZED... Lol, you'll just have to sit tight until chapter five, because I had to cool those two down just a tad. Touga has had it way too easy, but he's in for an ice-cold wake-up call if he thinks he's got Kagome in the bag ; ) She hasn't forgotten how Sesshomaru threatened her family and forced her to into Touga's custody.

***GINORMOUS THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY!***

Until next time,

Yours Anonymous


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INUYASHA!

 **Warnings: MA Everything, for Everyone. No one is safe in this fanfic. No One.**

A/N: IIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! Did you miss me?

* * *

V.

.

.

.

Kagome was confused.

It had only been three days ago, that she had shared the most intimate and exciting moment of her life with Touga, and now it was as if nothing had happened between them. Either he was at work, or in his study, on a phone call or otherwise occupied. It left her feeling lost; a sickening, aching loneliness clawing her insides that she knew would not abate until Touga gave her the time of day.

Oh, how far the mighty have fallen.

Hadn't he wanted her? Wasn't that what _all_ this mess had been about? It was unbelievable – simply reprehensible – that he would just up and lose interest after something like that!

Her cheeks flushed and she felt the tell-tale warmth spread throughout her belly. She should have known better. All the signs were there, weren't they? She was falling for a man who didn't really care for her. This was unacceptable. She should not have given in to him even in the slightest. Even if that was what _she_ herself wanted with every fiber of her being. Now she knew his true colors; she would not allow herself to fall any further. It was better to steel herself against him now than be used and tossed aside later.

' _Disgusting.'_

It was disgusting. Her behavior had so quickly changed into that of a lovesick schoolgirl that she hadn't even had a second to stop it. It was so sudden, so fast, and over in an instant. This love affair was _over_. She would never again allow him access to the innermost portions of her heart. She had to somehow stop these feelings – this attraction – before it was too late. If he wanted to play a game, a game is what he would get. A jaded smirk twisted her full lips as she looked at herself in her bedroom mirror.

' _Two can play at this game, Touga-sama. But you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on me when I'm through with you.'_

.

.

.

Alone in his study, Touga sifted through the seemingly endless paperwork.

Scan. Sign. Repeat.

It was a bothersome task.

The past three days, he had been missing Kagome like crazy, yet there was no end to all this work. Negotiations with other clad lords, reports on Naraku's movements, his son's recovering health, Kikyo and her worrisome connection to Naraku, and Sesshomaru – the bloody bastard – had left him with a mountain of papers while he went and played with his new toy. Frustration threatened to strangle him as he signed yet another territorial dispute or trade agreement. Business was booming, but it left his private life in a severe drought.

No doubt Kagome was furious with him.

Sighing, his thoughts wandered to the blue-eyed beauty who had so thoroughly and completely captured him, body and soul. When he'd started this farce, it was in part due to having been so used to being alpha, boss, clan lord, general. Everything was _supposed_ to go his way, it was the natural law. But it didn't make it _right_ and so he figured now he was suffering the consequences of forcing Kagome to be by his side. He couldn't help but grimace at that. He shouldn't have to force the woman he loves to do _anything_. She should come to him of her own free will. Wasn't that how love was _supposed_ to be?

Astounding.

It was a wonder how Kagome's presence had influenced him so much in only a matter of _days_ , when he had lived this way without shame for _centuries_. It had only been since he was with his human wife, Izayoi, that he had first experienced this change of heart.

' _Izayoi… She would have lived a long, fulfilling life if it hadn't been for me…'_

Here he was again, barging into yet another mortal woman's life, not heeding or caring of how his actions affected her or her future. It was abominable. No wonder Inukimi had sought solace away from him, that the gods had seen fit to punish every woman after her for being with him. He was a blight, a pestilence on humankind. No wonder he could never find happiness; it was never his to claim in the first place. He had _always_ been damned from his first intake of breath, from his first mate, from his first kill. He was a demon, after all, and weren't demons forsaken by heaven? Wasn't that the _true_ way of things?

He should, for once in his life, do what is right and let Kagome go. Not dangle her family's safety over her head to bend her to his will.

Yet…

Yet such a sweet ache of longing aroused him. Hadn't he waited over a hundred men's lifetimes to meet Kagome? Wasn't that payment enough? Did the gods create his kind to just abandon them?

Enough.

He had business to attend to, and after that, he would take care of Kagome.

.

.

.

The morning sun filtered in through the closed blinds, casting streaks of light across the stark, colorless bedroom. A lump underneath the thick coverlet rustled as Rin carefully slid out from under the magnificent, sleeping form of Sesshomaru, lifting his arm from around her with the utmost care. She needed to leave. Her job was done, and she had to get back to her apartment asap and clean herself of last nights...business. Slowly she rose from the bed, reaching for her clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Catching herself on the arm of a chair, she smirked at the weakness of her legs and achiness between them. Last night had been rather wild, and she would be feeling its after effects for a while.

As she stole into the front room, she dressed and picked up her coat. When she was attempting foolheartedly to wriggle her feet into her uncomfortable stilettos, she felt heat suddenly behind her.

"You're leaving."

Something in his tone made her feel as if she'd wronged him, somehow. She shook her head at such a ridiculous notion, standing upright and turning to face him. What she saw took her breath away; he was dressed only in a sleek, silky bathrobe that did absolutely nothing to hide his lithe, powerfully built frame. Tied loosely around his svelte hips, the robe hung open at the chest, revealing taught pecs and well-cut abdominals.

' _ **That**_ _, was what was embracing you so passionately all night, you lucky girl,'_ she thought to herself, smirking teasingly at him as her eyes raked over his body. She saw recognition burn in those otherworldly, golden eyes of his, and for a moment she felt the tinge of a blush spread across her cheeks. Shaking off her memories of last night, she gave him a small smile.

"Yes," she said, giving him a slight nod. "Have a good day, Sesshomaru-sama."

With that, she turned around and left him standing there in the doorway, in nothing but that scanty robe, staring heatedly after her until she was out of sight. A little quirk of his lips denoted his amusement as he closed the door and readied himself for another boring day.

.

.

.

Looking around nervously, Kikyo locked her apartment door and rode the lift down to the foyer. Exiting the building, she adjusted her scarf to cover the lower half of her face, walking at a brisk pace as she made her way down several blocks, before hailing a taxi.

She was terrified.

The past few days had been almost unbearable, even though at the same time she had shared some of the most heart warming, loving moments with Inuyasha. It was not the same, now that Naraku had forced his way back in to her life. Every waking moment, she was afraid he would summon her, and she would have to scramble for some pitiful excuse to her fiancée to get away and meet with the evil half demon.

' _Why? Why is he doing this? Haven't I suffered enough at his hands?!'_

On the verge of a breakdown, she refused to panic; to cry, even. She could not let him win, no matter how strong a hold he had over her. She was a priestess of an ancient bloodline – a powerful one, at that. Perhaps… Perhaps it was time to see Elder Kaede, to see if she could somehow outsmart Naraku and end him once and for all.

' _I have to try…for Inuyasha...and for my sanity.'_

.

.

.

Kagome wandered around the mansion aimlessly, not knowing what to do with herself. Frankly, she was bored out of her mind. With no one to talk to and limited to the grounds, she was at a loss. Was this to be her future as Touga's wife?

She blushed.

' _Wife? Yeah right. Like I would ever be fortunate enough to hold that title. It would be more likely that I would become his mistress.'_

She brooded silently in her head as she listlessly trailed her fingers over this painting or that furnishing. Her eyes moving from one pretty thing to another.

' _They're trapped her_ _e_ _, just as I am,'_ she thought darkly.

Shaking her head, she decided to go outside and spend some time in the gardens. The fresh air might do her some good. Like clearing this lust-filled haze that a certain inu had inspired in her.

' _Ugh! I really need to stop thinking about him.'_

Sliding open the back door to the grounds, she stepped outside and shuddered.

' _What is that?'_

She felt the trace of a powerful aura. It felt somewhat familiar…

' _Sesshomaru..?'_

The eldest son had scarcely made an appearance these last few days, and it had made her a bit curious. Before three days ago, Sesshomaru Taisho had practically clung to her like a leech. He had always been around since she'd first arrived, and she had to admit that she had felt a little lost without him. Of course, Touga hadn't exactly specified that his eldest was supposed to watch over her and wait on her hand and foot, but still. It was curious how he had suddenly just...disappeared. Deciding to head towards the aura, Kagome followed the garden path until she reached the conservatory – a hothouse that she had learned supplied the Taisho household with the freshest ingredients for their extravagant meals. Just next to it, though, stood a building resembling an old sort of house or...temple? Coming closer, she climbed up the steps and entered the already-open doors, heading inside.

It was a dojo.

A private training ground for the exclusive use of the Taisho family. Everything was there to equip not only a state-of-the-art gym, with weight machines, climbing ropes, pull up bars and medicine balls, but also a full-sized dojo. It had an _entire_ wall of varying practice weapons, including some swords that eerily looked a bit _too_ real. Marveling at the sheer size and stature of the interior, she failed to see a very focused, very _sweaty_ Sesshomaru cycling through his kendo forms. When a glimmer of sweat dripped down his bare back and caught her attention, she nearly shrieked in surprise.

' _Oh-my-gods-Kagome-just-act-like-you-didn't-see-him-and turn-around-and-walk-right-back-outta-here!'_

Was what her mind was screaming at her.

Unfortunately, she was just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

' _Brain...mal...functioning...sexy...overload...fangirl-mode...commence!'_

Okay, really, had she never seen a guy shirtless before?!

' _C'mon Kags, pull yourself together!'_

Yeah. Not working.

' _He's gonna see you staring if you don't stop RIGHT NOW!'_

Yeah. Still not working.

' _Aaaaarrrggghhh! Think of anything – anyone else besides this sexy view of Sesshomaru!'_

As her mind searched for a distraction, the victim of her shameless fangirl staring glanced back over his shoulder and noticed the miko – blatantly ogling him.

.

.

.

' _Oh, fuck,'_ Sesshomaru whinged internally as he saw her inner turmoil swing violently between continuing to ogle him and moving to flee from the premises. Evidently the young woman didn't know she had been caught out already, and that he was already heading towards her. He decided to snap her out of her...distracted state...himself and hopefully he would make it through this interaction without any unnecessary...urges. Like the one to push her to the floor and rip off those silly clothes and proceed to make passionate love to her.

Yeah...that was _not_ going to happen.

' _Think of the end goal – Think of the end goal – Think of the end goal – Think of the end...goal...'_

Good gods she was mouthwatering!

' _She looks like a rabbit… A juicy, sexy… Ugh, redirect your thoughts, Sesshomaru. She's just another human...with tits...and a very tantalizing scent – Oh, COME ON.'_

This was not going to happen and he needed to snap out of it before his father roasted him on a spit. He raked his claws through his damp, silver hair and let out all his frustration in one ragged breath.

"Miko."

Her eyes snapped up to his and her face lost some of its color. He could almost hear her mentally kicking herself as she visibly winced. Time to put her out of her misery.

"Why are you here?"

' _Good. Basic questions for the win. Good, Sesshomaru.'_

He inwardly slapped himself. Kagome answered him in a soft, shaky voice.

"Um… I don't know?"

Sesshomaru cringed at her reluctance and stepped towards her, his instincts getting the better of him. It was probably giving her the wrong idea, because of course, he had _no_ interest _whatsoever_ in claiming that tantalizing, curvaceous, womanly body of hers _at all_. There was nothing wrong when her back hit the wall, or even when he leaned in to absorb more of that addictive scent. No, there was absolutely nothing wrong with sniffing her hair and neck, grazing her cool skin with the tip of his nose.

No, there was nothing wrong at all, was there?

' _Nothing wrong at all...'_ his fevered brain reverberated within his crowded skull.

He could very well _taste_ her breath on his tongue, they were so close. Her breathing was becoming erratic – her chest rising and falling in an hypnotic rhythm that put him in a trance. For a moment – just a moment – he could clearly picture her bearing his mating mark on her neck, her belly swollen with his pup.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?"

.

.

.

' _OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodOHMYGOD! WHERE IS THE REAL SESSHOMARU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!'_

Kagome felt she was in a panic.

This was a bit of an understatement.

Here she was, caged in against the wall by _Sesshomaru_ no less, as he _sniffs – SNIFFS –_ her like he's scent-marking her! Oh, this was NOT good! NOT good at all! If Touga-sama were to smell his son on her, it would probably be a very, _very_ bad situation. She really didn't want to see Touga rip his son's throat out… There must be some way that she could snap him out of this...whatever you would call this that he was doing right now – although if she admitted to herself, it was pretty damn hot.

"Uh...Sesshomaru?"

' _Great one, Kagome! So original!'_

No response.

' _Damn! Think, girl, think!'_

She had to hold back a whimper as she felt his nose brush the side of her neck.

' _What is it, inuyoukai mating season?! First Touga and now Sesshomaru! What the fuck?!'_

Apparently he was just going to carry on ignoring her, which of course, rubbed her the wrong way. So, she decided to give him a little _zap_. Gathering energy within her, she allowed it to grow until it reached just enough to shove him away. Releasing her reiki, she tasted the sharp tang of it in the air as it shot out from her and hit him directly in the chest.

She did it!

Eyes wide, he was pushed backward by several _yard_ _s_ _,_ his bare feet sliding across the polished wooden floorboards. Kagome smirked as she let out a heavy sigh of relief, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in front of him with firm resolve.

' _That should teach him!'_

Perplexed, Sesshomaru looked positively adorable! Once he collected himself and his eyes refocused with their usual sharp edge, his mouth set in a hard line. He tipped his head in a small nod and turned away from her, striding across the dojo to retrieve his shirt and jacket. With his clothes back in place, she felt she could breathe again. _This_ was the Sesshomaru she knew. Whatever that – thing – was back there, she would cast it off as simply a... _moment_.

' _We're all allowed to have those, aren't we? A moment of madness?'_

She hoped for Sesshomaru's sake that he didn't have another one; she doubted she would be able to stop him the next time. He was quite an attractive male...and right now she was bored as well as lonely.

A deadly combination.

"Kagome-dono," came his crisp, cool voice.

"Yes?"

He paused, giving her a stare that showed her the heat that still flourished in his gaze.

"You have potential."

With that, he turned his back to her and strode out of sight. Where he was heading, she somehow knew not to follow. If she did…

' _Nope. Better not go there.'_

It was for the best.

.

.

.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Tch, what a mess."

The other whores in the room clung to each other, faces turned away in fear and disgust. Blood pooled on the floor, spreading in a crimson puddle around the fresh corpse of a whore that hadn't known her place. It wasn't in Naraku's black heart to forgive a woman who tried to get away from him, _especially_ if she had been selling information to the Taisho scum. He nonchalantly tossed the gun onto the hard teak wood of Kagura's desk, startling the red-eyed beauty out of her shocked horror.

"Clean this up. It's a disgrace," he bit out as he left through the door, the frightened women giving as wide a berth as they were able in the cramped office.

The moment he'd left, Kagura regained her composure.

"You and you," she glared, pointing at two of her oldest recruits, "dispose of the body. The rest of you, clean up this garbage," she spat, practically fleeing her office in quick strides to catch up with her terrifying boss.

"Naraku!"

He stopped, waiting for her to catch up. Exasperated, he sighed, his own crimson orbs piercing hers.

"What."

Hesitating a moment at his frustrated tone, she gathered herself a moment.

"Rin has reported back to me. She was able to snag Sesshomaru."

A deep chuckle made her shiver.

"So… Little Rin has that prickly icicle wrapped around her finger… Perhaps I should reward her for a job well done."

Kagura's blood froze.

"Besides," he continued, not paying any attention to the horror written all over her face, "it's been too long since I've sampled the goods. Time to see if my money's been put to good use."

Laughing an awful, sadistic laugh, Naraku's form dematerialized and faded into smoke.

' _I'm so sorry… Rin.'_

.

.

.

 _Buzz-buzz!_

"Ugh… What the hell..?"

Slowly, Rin sat up in bed, head pounding from the after-effects of all the alcohol from earlier that evening. It was part of the job, so if a client wanted her to chug expensive champagne while doing shots, that's what she did. Not that she was much of an enthusiast; she stayed as far away from the stuff whenever she could. One day, though, she knew she'd probably end up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Those damn fucking pricks _always_ thought it was so fucking entertaining to watch her down a shocking amount of booze.

 _Buzz-buzz-buzz!_

Groaning, she wrapped herself up in her big, fluffy robe that instantly transformed her in to an indistinct fur ball, but she relished the comfort and warmth of it after a long day of wearing ridiculously tight, skimpy dresses and heels. Dragging herself to the front door of her tiny apartment, she rose onto her tip toes to look through the peep-hole.

' _What. In the. Actual. FUCK?!'_

Her fucking BOSS was standing right outside her fucking door!

The boss that she really, _really_ never wanted to be alone around.

Ever.

' _The fuck's he doing here, anyway,'_ she huffed.

Promptly unlocking the door, but still leaving the chain, she hesitantly opened her door just a crack, trying to muster up the courage to speak. But when she opened the door, he beat her to it.

"Hello, Rin," he practically chirped, an eerie smile twisting his thin lips.

She was speechless...and momentarily brain-dead.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

His dark, low baritone reverberated inside her skull, echoing over and over as she tried to resuscitate her ability to use her vocal chords. But when he leaned in and opened the door as if it were nothing – the chain snapping like a matchstick – she lost all cognitive functioning and proceeded to just stare at him dumbly as he casually broke into her apartment. Closing the door behind him, he locked it and crossed her living room to sit in the sole armchair.

"Come."

He beckoned, and she followed as if she were in a dream, her eyes lackluster and blank. As she sat down on the loveseat across from him, he leaned in and grasped her hands.

"So," he said cheerfully, "how is our dear Sesshomaru?"

Gulping, she finally managed to get a hold of herself. Just the mention of his name calmed her and twisted her gut at the same time. Meeting his gaze, she replied,

"He was a bit...preoccupied at first...but he quickly gave in."

"Do you think he'll call on you again?"

' _Gods, I hope so!'_

"Yes."

Naraku smirked, cupping her cheek affectionately. A rare tenderness warmed his gaze and he suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. Nuzzling his nose into the flesh of her neck, he drank greedily of her scent, softly moaning as he did so.

"Such a good girl I have," he purred.

Feeling the belt of her robe loosen and the front fall open, Rin's skin pebbled in gooseflesh as the cold air of her apartment hit it, her nipples hardening. Cool fingertips caressed them, and she felt him shudder beneath her, his cock twitching to life under her bottom. His hands roved all over her like a pair of spiders; hovering over the top of her skin, just enough to make contact. Terrified of him as she was, this wasn't the first time that he'd indulged in her body, and so she knew somewhat of what she could expect. Reaching behind her, she deftly unzipped his pants and made to grab him, but she was stopped.

"Hn, naughty little thing. Don't be so impatient," he said, murmuring hotly in her ear, "it's been too long since I've had you, and I'm going to enjoy you, thoroughly."

Nipping her earlobe, he sucked it, then dragged his tongue along the shell of her ear, causing anticipation and fear to wrestle deep in her gut. When his fingers began to rhythmically squeeze her nipples, his large hands cupping both her breasts, massaging them, she released a soft sigh. Chuckling, he moved one hand to cup her sex and started lightly playing with her clit. He ground his now hard erection into her ass through the robe, and she followed, rolling her own hips over his. He grunted in approval, but she took no pleasure from it. Instead, she retreated into the back of her mind, focusing on nothing so as to escape Naraku's sounds of increasing arousal and enjoyment.

' _Just let him get himself off, and then he'll leave...'_

But Naraku evidently wasn't satisfied with only grinding, nor was he satisfied with the obviously lackluster performance from Rin. Suddenly, she was forced off his lap and bent over the loveseat with her ass sticking up in the air.

 _Slap!_

His hand came down harshly on her cheek, leaving it smarting as she prepared for his next blow.

 _Slap!_

His searing rod slid across the slit of her opening, coating her in precum.

 _Slap!_

Another blow and she imagined it was scarlet now with the amount of force he was using. After all, she knew he was holding back his real strength, and that if she angered him, he could easily break her.

 _Slap!_

Pistoning his hips against her buttocks, his cock rubbing against her sex, she allowed herself to lose herself in each sensation. It wasn't as if she had any way out of this anyway, so she might as well be convincing and bolster his male pride.

 _Slap!_

"Unh!"

She whimpered, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to slip the head of his cock inside her.

"Heh. Well, aren't we eager," he mocked.

"Mmm! Yes!"

 _Slap!_

Guess she'd have to be more convincing than that.

"Beg."

The command left his lips, sending a wave of chills through her. Shuddering, she ground her clit against him more adamantly, but she knew he'd want a verbal plea.

"P-please...fuck my disgusting pussy, Master!"

His dark chuckle preceded him stilling his hips entirely. She made an effort to seem distraught, but really she just wanted to go back to bed.

"Hmm… I think you can do better than that, Rin-chan."

' _Great, just fucking great...'_

In her meekest voice, she attempted to find the right words, using all her knowledge to get him to enter her so she could be one step closer to getting this over with.

"Naraku...-sama...p-please...fuck this Rin's shamefully disgusting pussy… Please!"

She whined as she was rebuffed once again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that all? Are you really Kagura's most prized escort?"

Rin's heart skipped a beat. If she didn't pull this off _now_ , there was a chance that Kagura could be in danger. Going into full-on seductress mode, Rin turned around and did what she knew he would be expecting the _least_.

She _kissed_ him.

Her mouth ravished his greedily, like she was a woman possessed. Briefly taken aback, Naraku stood frozen as she pulled him closer. Moaning as she ground against him, she expertly slipped her velvety tongue into his mouth, tasting him and wrapping around his own, sucking him. With one hand, she pushed him down onto the loveseat, climbing on top of him and shedding her robe. Before he could protest, she used the element of surprise against him to slide right down onto his pulsing cock.

"Mmph!"

He groaned as she began to ride him, taking in every inch of him and flexing her pelvic floor to stimulate him even further. Her lips leaving his, she sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck as her hands lifted up his shirt to run over the muscles of his chest and abs. He shivered beneath her, seeming to lose himself in her spell. Nipping him with her teeth, she felt him stiffen as his cock throbbed violently inside her. Lifting her hips all the way off him, she then slammed back down over and over again. Steadily increasing the pace, she gathered from Naraku's pants and grunts that he was nearing completion. His hand grasped tightly around her slender waist, aiding her in using more force than a normal man might require.

"Haah..haahh..haaah," Naraku panted, hips slamming up to meet hers.

' _Finally, he's getting close!'_

She perked up a bit at that. Naraku had always been a demanding partner, his tastes borderline violent, and not many women – human or demon – could handle him. Gripping his shoulders for support, she continued to relentlessly slam his cock into her, his own movements becoming more and more desperate by the second.

"Ki – kyo..."

He moaned the name so softly she barely caught it. Well, she wasn't about to spoil his fantasy if that was what was going to get him to cum.

"Kikyo… Kik – yo!"

' _Come on and cum already!'_

Squeezing his eyes tight, he began slamming her down onto his thrusts himself, losing himself to whatever woman came to him now.

"U-ungh! Haah! Haah! Ah-n! Kik..Kik.. Kik… Kikyo! FUCK!"

She felt him orgasm so hard, she thought she saw a tear trickle out from the corner of one eye. He threw his head back as he reached his peak, grinding against her so as to make it last as long as possible. Breathing hard, the hands that had bruised her hips at last went limp, his eyes still closed as he drank up the afterglow.

' _Gods...finally...'_

She was so exhausted, the headache she'd had before was pounding even worse now. Resisting the temptation to rub her temples and go get another aspirin, she waited for him to come back to reality.

.

.

.

There was a noticeable heavy silence hovering over the Taisho's dinner table that evening. Touga was once again at the office, held up at another meeting. Inuyasha hadn't been home for days, spending time with his fiancee. So it was just Sesshomaru and Kagome witting at the table. Neither of them knew how to interact after the _incident_ that afternoon. Pushing her food around the plate, the only other noise was Sesshomaru evidently eating his. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and Kagome really just wanted to scamper off back to her room and hide there for the duration of her stay.

' _Perhaps I can have my meals sent to my room from now on,'_ she mused.

"Kagome-dono."

Wrenched from her thoughts, Kagome jerked her head up to see Sesshomaru staring at her, a frown crease the edges of his perfect mouth.

"Father will be home later tonight. He asked if you would see him."

She was stunned.

"W-when did he-"

"As soon as he comes home, you are to go to his study," he cut in without a care, "he will be expecting you. Wear the red."

Standing, Sesshomaru curtly nodded and then proceeded to leave the room. Open-mouthed, Kagome could not believe his behavior, nor the message he'd just relayed to her.

She was going to see Touga tonight!

Looking down at her hands wringing in her lap, she tried to calm her nerves. It was as if the mere thought of being alone with the older inuyoukai sent liquid fire through her veins, igniting her entire body. At the same time, she felt hesitation, not knowing how she felt about Touga summoning her now, after all this time of avoiding her.

' _Unless he wasn't avoiding you in the first place...'_

Could it be that his position really did eat up so much of his time? Was it possible that his absence was not by choice, but rather duty? A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine at the thought. What if he really did care for her, and all this time she had been angry and frustrated for no reason?

' _What a silly fool I've been.'_

Kagome only hoped that this meeting tonight would help clear the air, and everything would go back to the way it had been a few days prior. A genuine smile broke out across her face.

She was ready.

.

.

.

Just as the sun began to disappear over the mountains, Kikyo climbed the long, steep stairs to Edo Shrine. Overwhelming dread squirmed in her gut as she climbed the stone steps nearly five hundred years old. As each step drew her closer to finding a way to defeat her enemy, her heart beat thumped louder and harder in her chest, her ribs expanding to full capacity to catch her breath. Upon reaching the top, she surveyed the painfully familiar inner courtyard as she passed thought the tall, imposing gates. Hot tears pricked her eyes, obscuring her vision as she was hit with a wave of pure spiritual energy.

' _Unlike me, who's now filthy…'_

Squeezing her eyes shut at the pang of guilt and regret in her heart, she pressed onwards to the shrine. If somehow Kaede-sensei was able to give her any information on Naraku's origins, she just might have a shot at finding out his weaknesses. She knew he was very strong for a half-demon, and that he was an arachnid demon originally. But...there was a lot still missing. What was the day he turned back into a human? How did he come to be? What were the limits to his powers? How old was he? She sighed… So many questions and no answers. Arriving at the front door of the small hut that Kaede resided in apart from the rest of the shrine, Kikyo help up her hand to knock, but the door opened before she could.

She smiled.

.

.

.

A/N: I'M ALIIIIVVVEEE! Heh. How were all your holidays? I seriously did NOT mean to take this long, but…well… I got a kind of disturbing review that made me back peddle a little bit. Although they liked my story so far, they expressed their...extreme distaste for a certain pairing that I shall not name. Look. We all have our faves and our preferences, but please don't go around shitting on other peoples'. It's just, well...shitty. SO ANYWAYS! I'm back, and I've had a resurgence of inspiration – FINALLY! - and so I will hopefully be updating more regularly from now on. Cross your fingers ; P

By the way, Touga has let it be known that he is NOT AT ALL happy with my delaying his a;fjAFw scene with Kags, so...yeah… He's _really_ pissed at me for that, hehe…

So! Next chapter, Kags and Touga with reunite! YAY! And possibly have some sexy times. YAY! And perhaps Naraku won't be the _only_ male character getting in on all the action ; ) I honestly don't know how it happens, folks!

Thank you ALL SO VERY MUCH for all your support, kindness and wonderful reviews! It means so very much to me and really keeps me at it. Even though sometimes I can get a little too ambitious… Like, COME ON, almost 6,000 words?! What the pho! XD

See ya next time! And please take care wherever you are!

~Yours Anonymous

P.S. - Kindly feed the author with lovely reviews, favorites and follows! THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Confession

The soft glow of moonlight illuminated the outline of his broad shoulders and shining, silver hair pulled back into a loose, messy bun, which only served to accentuate his strong, chiseled profile. As Kagome stepped into the darkened study, she felt the cool, smooth silk of the red dress caress her skin, making her shiver. Goosebumps rose across her skin, her cheeks flushed peony-pink as his aura dominated her own. Anticipation, frustration and longing all wrapped into one, her nerves were firing on overdrive.

It had been a _week_.

An entire week since they had been able to talk, let alone be in the same room. Agonizing as it had been, Kagome realized in that time apart just how much responsibility Touga bore under the yoke of his position. It forced her to think very carefully about any future with him and what it would mean to really give in. She still didn't understand what he wanted from her, truly, and tonight she was going to get some answers. He may only want her for her body, which only confused her since he obviously had the means to have any female he wanted – demon, human or otherwise. She would not be played for a fool; she wanted a true relationship with someone she could give herself wholly to, and who would love her in return.

Was that so much to ask?

When the door clicked shut, he turned around, the shadows obscuring his features. He stood there for what seemed like forever, until finally he broke the silence.

"You came," his deep, melodious voice rumbled.

Was that relief she heard?

"Yes," she breathed.

Touga stalked towards her; she felt her pulse quicken. Right in front of her now, he stopped for a moment to gaze into her eyes. She was hypnotized by the intensity and heat emanating from him, and allowed herself to become lost in his molten, fiery orbs. His hand reached out with just a little hesitation, as if he were waiting for her to smack his hand away, before lightly brushing her hair behind her ear. Kagome relaxed into his touch, the need for more contact beginning to burn within her.

"Kagome..."

 _Please, Touga, hold me...kiss me._

She couldn't admit those things to him just yet. Touga stepped closer to her, seeming to sense what she wasn't ready to ask, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his chest. She felt a near-inaudible sigh vibrate through him, gently soothing her. Slowly, she looked up at him, gauging his mood by what little she could discern from his stoic facade.

 _Just like Sesshomaru…_

At that moment, she grew uncomfortable, recalling the incident earlier with his son and withdrew herself from the comfort of his arms. She could almost taste his disappointment as it flared in his aura, as she paced across the room over to the window.

 _I need answers,_ she reminded herself as she felt her heart pang regretfully for leaving his warmth. She had to be strong if she wanted to finally clear up things between them. That, to her, was worth more than the fleeting affection and attention he chose to bestow on her. Tonight, everything would be settled, and she would know where she stood with him. Turning to face him, she turned on the floor lamp next to the couch, and lowered herself onto the plush velvet. Eyes flicking up to his, she motioned for him to join her. Now that she could see him better, she saw the evidence of the last few days' stress and turmoil etched in notably pronounced lines around his eyes and mouth, dark bruises under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep.

 _Did he even sleep at all these last few days?_

When he'd joined her on the couch, sitting an arm's length away; not too close, nor too far, she gave him a small smile in an effort to raise his spirits if only a little.

"How have you been, Touga-sama?"

She could tell he was a bit taken aback by trying to lead the conversation, as he was usually the one to instigate. His mouth opened to respond, but no sound came out. Clearing his throat, he glanced away for a moment, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

 _Adorable,_ she thought.

When he turned back to her, he looked so tired...so _pleading_ that she almost let out a sob.

"Kagome, I..." he began, then looked away from her again.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Refocusing his gaze on her, he leaned towards her and gently picked up her hands, cradling them in his. Their eyes boring into each other, they sat silently for a moment before he continued.

"For the first time in my long life, I...I'm terrified, Kagome."

She looked at him in confusion.

"I find myself restless, unable to focus as I used to, uninterested in the things that have for so long been my only obsession; wealth, power, control."

Letting go of her hands, he cupped her face lovingly, a pained smile gracing his lips. Kagome's heart quickened; was this it? Was he going to confess?

"I have _always_ been in control, Kagome, and yet… When I'm with you, I lose _all_ control. Even when I'm not with you, I cannot seem to control myself from thinking about you every _minute_ that we're apart. I – I don't know what to do… I'm lost without you by my side...completely lost..."

Tears were streaming down both their cheeks, as his words communicated how they each felt for the other and hadn't been able to express until now.

"Touga," she whispered, the slightest caress against his finely-pointed ears.

He embraced her suddenly.

"Tell me I'm not going crazy. Kagome, please say you feel it, too," he pleaded, his thumbs making circles over the nape of her neck.

She shuddered against him.

"Kagome…"

Looking up and meeting his gaze, she wiped away his tears.

"Touga… I need to know… Why me?"

His eyes bore into hers, a mix of so many emotions so close to the surface. He was so vulnerable now, she knew this was new territory for them both. But if there was any future for them, he had to strip away the layers of his dark persona of a dangerous, powerful mob boss, and show her the _true_ Touga.

Mouth dry, throat tight, he was struggling not to just collapse into her arms and fall into nothingness. To simply revel in her warmth, her scent, her calming aura. Never before had a woman had such power over him. Kagome might think that _he_ was the one with the power; that _he_ was the one controlling her. It couldn't have been any further from the truth.

He searched for the right words - how to explain the inexplicable? Taking both her hands, he kissed each palm in reverence, worshipping even the smallest parts of her.

"Why _not_ you, Kagome," he rasped.

He could see that she still doubted herself; her appeal, her abilities, everything.

 _I must tell her - show her just how important to me she really is._

"I first saw you where you worked… Do you remember?"

Kagome nodded in recognition, her sapphire eyes urging him to continue.

He snorted, remembering just how much of an ass he'd been.

"I put you through quite a bit, didn't I?"

Amusement quirked her pink mouth.

 _So she does remember,_ he grimaced.

"I was a fool, Kagome, desperate for your attention… I should not have acted the way that I did. I'm sorry…for all of it…"

She couldn't breathe...he sounded almost as if… _No…_

"Kagome," he whispered, faint as her hands fell away from his face.

Touga shifted away from her and stood, moving across the room to lean against the illuminated window, the ethereal moonlight making his eyes glitter in the darkness.

"There is an ancient evil that I alone am tasked with keeping from those who would use it."

Kagome's shock wasn't lost on him.

"At first, I thought I could keep it hidden away from those who would seek its power, secreted away in the most unlikely place," he smiled softly at her, his eyes urging her to understand.

There was silence between them as his words suddenly resonated with something deep, deep within her, and something shifted. Just below her ribs, Kagome felt a pure, warm energy radiating from her left side. Then it began to _glow_.

"What..?"

"The Shikon no Tama," Touga answered, his tone pained.

"Jewel of Four Souls? But that's-"

"No legend."

Kagome's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Since she'd taken over her family's shrine, she knew of the priestess Midoriko, who had created the jewel. A perfect and terrifying fusion of her own soul and the hundreds of demons she had been fighting endlessly for days. It was said that she was still fighting inside the jewel 'til this very day…

The glow from her side suddenly grew hot, and she cried out, clutching her now burning flesh.

"Kagome!"

Touga flashed to her side, kneeling before her as he examined the place where the jewel was embedded into her body.

 _It wants to free itself, after all this time…_

He watched, helpless, in horror as the jewel caused Kagome excruciating pain. Her whimpers and cries unravelling what little sense he had left. Caressing her gently, trying to soothe her and abate the jewel's attempt at tearing through her flesh, he laid his palm over the brightly shining spot underneath the dress and focused. He would not permit the jewel to harm her.

"Hush...calm down, my love," he murmured against her temple as he concentrated on neutralizing the jewel's chaotic aura.

 _You will cease hurting her and return to your endless slumber…_

He willed the jewel back into submission, his overbearing aura smothering its protests, its threats. It took everything he had to get the jewel to retreat back into its subconscious, falling back into its dormant state. Exhausted, Touga sank down to her lap, his arms loosely holding onto her for comfort.

"It is done," he uttered before Kagome came back to herself.

The pain she'd felt was so intense! Looking down at Touga's slumped shoulders, his head resting on her thighs, she was brought back to the present. Her cheeks flushed red as she bent down to kiss his hair, the silver strands softer than silk. He smelled so good…his masculine scent heated her from head to toe.

 _This demon - no - this man...loves you...you silly, silly girl._

A groan reverberated against her as Touga made to sit up.

"Kagome...are you alright?"

His concern for her when he was obviously in worse shape endeared her even more to him. Wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck, she laughed a little at just how adorable he was in this moment.

"Yes," she said, smiling, "yes, I'm alright. More alright than I've ever been."

She leaned in and kissed him, satisfied by Touga's surprised gasp against her lips. But he seemed to recover quickly enough as he returned her kiss with passionate enthusiasm. His hands lightly brushed against her sides, shoulders and up to stroke her neck.

 _He's being careful._

The thought warmed her heart. Such a dangerous man, here, in her arms as they exchanged loving, gentle kisses. Drawing him closer, she deepened their kisses, showing his more bestial side that she was unharmed; that she felt no more pain. Biting his lip, eliciting a soft moan, she shivered at how hot he made her. Sneaking her tongue into his mouth, she gripped his shoulders for balance as she joined him on the floor, situating herself between his knees.

"Kagome," he breathed, pulling away for just a moment, just to say her name.

Taking both his hands in hers, laid open-mouthed kisses on his palms. His shiver caused her to nearly squeal in girlish delight. She'd learned from the best… Nipping at the sensitive, scarred skin along his wrists, she drew one of his thick, square digits between her lips and sucked.

"Ngh," he whimpered, his eyes closing to savor her ministrations.

Looking over his marred flesh; over the countless scars and calluses, she marvelled and worshipped each one. They represented his strength and determination, his unwavering resolve against all odds.

 _He must have many enemies,_ she realized.

 _Touga lives in a world which you know nothing about. He is the alpha that commands his pack with deadly precision and indefatigable power. He is as indomitable as he is impenetrable. But here...right now...he is the gentlest, most unguarded I've ever seen him._

 _Who is the real Touga?_

"Ka-... Kagome…it's too much...I can't…" Touga panted, abruptly pulling his finger out of her mouth.

 _Gods, that mouth! She will be the death of me - if she isn't already._

Coming back to himself, he helped her stand.

"My dear, what on earth have you done with sweet, little innocent Kagome," he teased.

Kagome, a little shaken at his slight rejection, gave a small shrug.

"Perhaps, _my lord_ , Kagome wasn't as innocent as you thought her to be," she answered, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she brushed past him towards the door.

He was dumbfounded.

Was she actually giving him the runaround?

"Goodnight, _my lord_ ," she taunted, as she slipped out into the hall.

"Kagome-" he reached out for her, not wanting to part yet.

The door clicked shut.

...

"It has awakened," said the old, wise priestess.

"What has awakened, Elder Kaede?"

"The Jewel," she paused, "The Shikon no Tama. I felt it, if just for a moment…"

Kaede looked at Kikyo from across the candlelit altar.

"You have been seeing _him_ again, haven't you," she chided.

Kikyo felt the familiar stab of guilt wrench her gut. So Naraku's evil aura had attached itself to hers. _That must be why…_

Kaede took hold of her hand.

"He's placed his mark on you already. Don't be a fool to think won't kill you."

Kikyo's head snapped up to meet Kaede's one-eyed gaze. It was hard and full of pity. Oh, how she hated to be pitied.

"Elder Kaede, please, you must tell me all you know of Naraku - everything you haven't told me - it's my only hope-"

Kaede snorted.

"Child, you have no hope if you have already _succumbed_ to him," her one eye narrowed at her in marked derision.

 _She was such a promising student, too…_

"I had no choice!"

"You _always_ have a choice, my dear," Kaede countered, "If you wish to be free of him you must first purge yourself of all attachments to him. That is the only way to sever the bond between you. Though it will prove difficult...as you both are tied to one another as tightly as two red strings of fate."

Kikyo's stomach lurched.

 _No! It mustn't be - she loved Inuyasha!_

" _Please_...please tell me everything you know."

Kaede sighed, her lone eye wandering over the many candles and she seemed to become entranced by the dancing flames.

"Naraku," she began, "was once a man named Onigumo."

Kikyo stared mute, in shock over this new information.

"In your previous life, you two were lovers. Mind you, I was only a child at the time. Only beginning my training."

 _What?! But that would mean that I'm…_

"I understand this may confuse you, due to the fact that I am old and you are still young. I will get to that," Kaede motioned for her to follow her out of the shrine.

Kikyo followed obediently.

"You were the apple of the Head Priest's eye, then. A prodigy. You were tasked with the sole purpose of guarding the Shikon no Tama," she glanced at the woman next to her, "but you failed."

They had reached a narrow trail leading out into a field. Treading through the tall grasses, the cool night breeze making her shiver, they came to the entrance of a cave.

"There," Kaede pointed, "you will find you answers."

Afraid, Kikyo didn't move an inch. She would find the key to escaping from Naraku and a way to destroy him in this place? How?

"What must I do?"

Kaede pointed to the mouth of the cave, "In there, you will be able to connect the remaining energies that still inhabit the very spot where Onigumo died...and Naraku was born. Use them to go back, far back in your memories to a time from before you met Naraku. Let your subconscious guide you back to when you first met Onigumo."

Hesitant to go anywhere near such a place, without any supplies for the night, or even a fire for warmth, she stood rooted.

Kaede rolled her eyes.

"You remember how to start a fire _at least_?"

Kikyo did not miss the disappointment in the elder's tone.

"I… I guess I'll figure something out."

Kaede nodded her agreement.

"Yes, child. Yes, you will."

With that, the older woman turned back towards the shrine, leaving Kikyo to the unsettling void in front of her. The wide, gaping maw of the cave's mouth really didn't help. She'd always been afraid of the dark, and of what may be lurking there.

 _Oh, come on, you're a grown woman. Let's see...first, let's gather some dry twigs and leaves. I think I've got a lighter on me…_

As she set to work, trying to keep the impending night she'd be spending in a cave pushed to the back of her mind, she allowed her thoughts to drift.

Elder Kaede had given her so much to take in - too much. So Naraku had once been a human.

A human named Onigumo.

She couldn't recall ever hearing that name in her life.

Her life…

Could Kaede have possibly been speaking of a past reincarnation of herself? That the prodigy she'd known as Kikyo was not exactly _her_ , but someone else? From what she knew of reincarnation, a soul would likely take hundreds, if not a thousand or more. Not a few decades. No, what the elder priestess had said was just a mixup.

Having gathered her firewood, she built a small campfire by the entrance, still unsure about going in too deep inside the cave just yet. A few minutes later, she had a decent fire crackling and popping, providing just enough warmth and light to see just a bit farther into the dark abyss. Jagged walls of solid rock dominated the space, ice-cold to the touch…

 _How could anyone stay here...die here…_

That's when she saw it.

There, on the ground was a patch of scorched dirt that formed the size and shape of an adult male. Crouching down next to it, she focused her aura on the energy around her.

 _What happened here?_

Then, a sudden shockwave ripped through her. She cried out in pain, so much pain, in her head as she fell to the ground unconscious.

…

It was...blurry...but she could make out light behind her closed eyelids. Gently, slowly, they fluttered open to see...the ceiling of the...cave...she'd been here, in this spot, just a moment ago… But it had been nighttime...dark...it had been so dark...and she… Oh, her head… She had a splitting headache.

Attempting to sit up a bit, she noticed she was naked. Strangely enough, though, she didn't feel alarmed. She felt warm and a bit fuzzy, like she had just woken up from a deep sleep and her body hadn't caught up yet. Looking over to the mouth of the cave, she smiled faintly at the pleasant chirping of birds in the nearby thicket. The sound of water from a babbling creek just a few feet from the entrance was comforting.

"Mmm...Kikyo?"

A voice beside her - familiar - roused her from her thoughts.

 _Who?_

Turning towards the voice, she became acutely aware of the person next to her.

A man.

A very naked-

Very _handsome_ -

Man.

Eyes widened to the point she thought they might pop out of her head, she stared straight at the sleepy face of Naraku himself!

Or…

No, not Naraku.

This man looked a bit...different.

His sun kissed skin and pronounced, angular features were foreign to her. Known, and yet unknown. As his eyelids slowly opened, still sensitive to the light, two beautiful, black eyes met hers.

And then he smiled.

"Good morning."

His voice roughened by sleep sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. The man gradually sat up and tugged her into an embrace.

"Hm… Is this errant, little miko regretting last night already?"

He murmured into her ear, his lips brushing against her as they moved. She could barely make out what he was saying, her mind overflowing with questions.

Was she back somewhere in her past?

Was this man Onigumo?

An amused chuckle tickled the fine hairs on her cheek. The man pulled away slightly so that he could get a better look at her. His eyes were so intensely focused on her that she felt as if she were an insect in a glass slide. He studied her for a moment, then smirked. It reminded her of Naraku.

"Has the Saint lost her bite?"

Kikyo was at a loss for words, her mind trying to make sense of the situation.

He frowned.

"Did I take your _tongue_ as well as your virginity last night?"

There was that smirk again as his brow arched.

"I wasn't _that_ good, was I?"

Leaning in, he took advantage of her silence to steal a kiss, his tongue parting her lips. As he played with her tongue, Kikyo came back to her senses and bit him.

"Ngh!"

Jerking away from her, his mouth bloody, he got up from underneath the blanket that covered the both of them, causing her to turn away before she caught an eyeful of the rest of him.

To her surprise, he laughed.

"What's so funny," Kikyo asked, unaware of the blood staining her lips crimson.

Continuing to snigger, he ignored her while he gathered his clothes, pulling on dark jeans and a ripped band t-shirt. Sliding on black, cowboy boots and a leather biker jacket, he stood proudly as he examined her from head to foot.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he praised, in awe of his handiwork.

Coming over to quickly peck her on the forehead, he picked up his motorcycle helmet and headed outside of the cave.

Panic rose up within her and without thinking, Kikyo stood up, the sheet covering her nakedness falling to the ground as she caught up with him. Surprised, he glanced down to her hand clutching at his arm. Her full, pert breasts were pressed against his thin, white shirt, and he could feel himself harden just from her proximity. They were lost in each other's eyes for a few moments, the tension between them thick with lust.

"Miss me already," he cooed, weaving his fingers through her long hair.

He bent down and kissed her, this time barely brushing her lips with his. When he broke contact, he immediately felt her loss. Knowing he needed to leave, he smiled down at her in reassurance as he stroked her cheek.

"Be a good girl," he purred, "and I'll come again."

"When," she heard herself asking.

His thumb grazed her bloody lip, reveling in the sight of her so thoroughly ravished. As his eyes flickered back to hers, he answered,

"Soon."

She watched as he disappeared over the hillside, out of sight. Once she was dressed, she stowed away the lantern and blankets in a crevice in the wall, somehow knowing that their rendezvous needed to be kept secret. From who, she could probably guess from what little Elder Kaede had told her. It was still early when she returned to the shrine grounds.

 _It looks...different…_

The buildings looked a bit newer and certainly in better shape. They looked like they had just been repainted, the flagstones of the inner courtyard practically gleaming in the morning sun. Heading towards the sleeping quarters where Kaede had told her all priestesses used to reside, she hoped no one would notice her sneaking in. Sliding the door open, she carefully closed it behind her and tip-toed down the hall. The question was; where was her room? This was a past she didn't remember. She closed her eyes to concentrate.

 _Focus...and remember...Kikyo's old room...where is it?_

…

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept _at all_.

 _Serves you right, you little tease_ , she berated herself.

Last night did not end the way she thought it would, but at least she had a much clearer picture of the man she was falling desperately in love for.

 _Touga…_

Sliding out from under the mass of blankets, she got ready for the day, wanting to see the object of her obsession as soon as possible. She wanted to show him that she understood and even reciprocated his feelings. There was also the subject of the jewel to discuss. As she left her room, she didn't notice before smacking right into Sesshomaru.

"Oh!"

"Hn," he scoffed.

Moving aside for him to pass, he didn't move, instead remaining where he was and blocking her path. Guilt flushed her cheeks pink, spiking her scent, which taunted his senses.

"Sesshomaru! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"You were with father last night," he said, cutting her off, his tone almost accusatory.

 _What's his problem?_

"Y-yes," she stuttered, hesitant.

Sesshomaru's smirk wasn't lost on her, as he leaned in as scented her more thoroughly, his silver hair brushing against her hot face. It seemed forever before he retreated, a frown etched between his slender brows.

"But you are not _his_...yet."

Kagome looked at him curiously, not at all taking the hint.

"You will be soon, though. It's just a matter of time," he uttered and then made to go past her.

Without thinking, Kagome's hand shot out to touch his shoulder, holding him back.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?"

When their eyes met, Kagome saw something disturbing in his eyes, something feral. He prowled towards her, cornering her against her bedroom door.

"Sesshomaru.." she whispered, discomfited by his sudden change.

"Sesshomaru, _Sesshomaru_ ," he threw back at her, condescension dripping from his sarcastic tone.

"If you keep on saying my name like that, _this Sesshomaru_ just might have to do something regrettable," he teased.

His face was too close to hers, she noticed, his breath fanning tantalizingly over hers. Swallowing her initial nerves, she pushed against his chest, not surprised when that playful smirk twisted his lips. He didn't budge.

"Careful, _Miko_ , you should hurry up and choose. Or else…"

His fingers ran through her dark, wavy tresses, caressing her scalp with a surprising gentleness she didn't think he was capable of. Without putting up any resistance, Kagome was rendered imobile, her brain unable to process the situation. Sesshomaru swallowed audibly, feeling himself lean in. Stopping himself just a hair's breadth away from touching her lips, he inhaled sharply before pulling away. The spell broken, Kagome came back to the present and hurried past him to find Touga.

Left in the hall, Sesshomaru wrestled himself, hating how much power the miko exerted over him. Deciding to leave it alone, he shoved his emotions back where they belonged, continuing on down the hall.

Downstairs, Kagome searched everywhere for Touga, needing him to take away the confusion Sesshomaru had incited within her. She needed to be reminded of whom her heart, body and soul already belonged. Rounding a corner, she collided face first into a chest as hard as steel.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!"

Looking up at the insanely built chest in front of her, covered only in a fitted Oxford shirt, she was met with a stunned Touga.

"Oh! Touga-sama! I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz today-"

Touga's finger against her mouth shut her up.

"No, little bird, the fault was mine."

His words spoke of an underlying meaning that reminded her of their abrupt parting last night. A clawed finger lifted her chin and she was swallowed whole by the roiling tempest of emotions that swirled in Touga's hot gaze. His expression changed when he sniffed her hair, a frown marring his perfect features.

"Why do I smell Sesshomaru on you?"

His words sent an icy chill through her veins. Even though she hadn't done anything wrong, per se, she wasn't sure how to explain Sesshomaru's confusing behavior towards her to Touga, without getting him riled up. She _really_ didn't want to be responsible for Touga murdering his son…

"Kagome?'

 _Think fast!_ she thought, hoping against hope that she could come out of this unexpected predicament without a bloodbath.

"I ran into him in the hall. Totally my fault. As I said, I'm a klutz today."

The words streamed out of her mouth, belying her nervousness, eliciting an arched brow from her tall, inu companion.

"Really? That was all that happened?"

 _Goodness! These crazy inus!_

"Yes, yes, everything's perfectly fine. Now, how about some breakfast? I'm starving!"

Kagome chuckled as she attempted to drag Touga towards the dining room. For once, he allowed her to keep her secrets, not pushing the subject. Once they were seated at the table, Kagome with her coffee and Touga with his tea, he set down his cup.

"Kagome...about last night…"

She waved her hand at him, dismissing his apologetic tone.

"No biggie. I've already forgotten."

Touga sighed.

"No, Kagome, you haven't. I need to apologize and you need to accept it."

Taken aback, Kagome stared at him, speechless. Taking advantage of the moment, Touga rose from his chair and sauntered over to her, kneeling beside her. Catching her immediate blush, he smiled.

"I'm sorry," he rumbled, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

True, last night she had been a little disappointed...as well as a teensy bit embarrassed. After all, _she_ had been the one to come onto him. All thought ceased when Touga kissed her, his mouth moving against hers with a sublime languorousness that surprised her. After a few moments, he drew back, looking relieved.

"You're forgiven," she breathed, her awareness slowly returning after the dreamy haze with which he had wrapped her in.

His eyes twinkled in mischief as his tongue darted out to taste his bottom lip.

"Mmm," he purred, "sweet."

The reddening of her cheeks was worth it. Kagome's eyes sparkled with emotion, barely able to hold herself back from launching into his arms.

"Touga…" she murmured.

The sound of her voice edged with desire made him hard, his own desire straining against his pants. He could feel his bestial side clamoring to be released, nipping and clawing at his heavily-enforced restraints. This young woman did things to him…

 _Just another taste,_ he thought.

Mouth greedily upon hers once more, his tongue delving between her lips to plunder the treasures within her wet cavern. Their breath mingling, between contact, they fervently explored one another like it was their first time. Twining her tongue with his, he sucked, drawing out a breathy moan from her that incited him further. Hands spreading her knees apart, he moved between her legs. He felt her fingers explore the planes of his chest through the thin cotton of his shirt, damning the barrier between them.

Leaving a heated trail of open, wet kisses down her jaw, neck and chest, his teeth nipped and dragged at the hidden flesh above her bra. Smelling her increasing arousal, Touga couldn't help but give in to this little moment, fully enraptured with the female in front of him. Her every whimper, every shudder for him nearly sent him over the edge. Soft, shy moans spurred him on, his canines carefully catching against her soft t-shirt. As one mutinous hand slid between her legs, pressing against her clothed heat, her hips responded to his touch, bucking against him.

Thumb tracing delicate outlines around her clit, she could feel everything beneath the thin fabric of her capris. A soft cry burst from her throat when he touched her, his fingers skillfully playing with her engorged bundle on nerves. This was very different from their first encounter, which seemed so like ages ago, now. Gripping onto his shoulders, her eyes squeezed shut from the bombardment of such intense pleasure. Before long, she felt that tight knot that had been building in a searing heat between her legs start to unravel.

"T-Touga!" She choked out, muffling her cry against his tensed shoulder.

"Come for me, Kagome," he urged hotly in her ear, "come for me now…"

Pressing his thumb into her clit, she jerked against him, her entire body vibrating as she came right there in the dining room. Her nails dug into him, the primal action increasing his own pleasure. When she'd come down from her climax, he nuzzled her neck, licking her playfully. She giggled, his tongue tickling her. As sensitive as she was, she couldn't help but squirm in his arms.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! You're forgiven already!"

"Really?" He queried, knowing the answer already but still wanting to tease her.

"Yes!"

Breathless, she grabbed his head in her hands, forcing him to stop torturing her with his mouth.

"Yes, you crazy bastard! You're forgiven! And by the way: I love you!"

Touga's eyes grew comically large, shocked. Kagome hadn't thought before blurting out her confession, the words falling from her lips as easily as the rest. Blinking, as if it would clear the cobwebs from his brain, Touga stared at Kagome.

"Ahah...heh...well, this isn't awkward at all," Kagome said, embarrassed.

"Kagome… You… Me..?" Was all he could force from his throat.

She smiled wide.

"Yeah, Touga… I'm in love with you."

A kind of happiness he had never felt before welled up within him, warming him so completely; he was at a loss for words. Mouth hanging slightly open in awe of this angel, this _human_ woman who had the kindness and goodness to say she _loved him_. He couldn't help the tears that escaped his tight knit control as he felt himself unravel. A shuddered breath left him as he touched his forehead to hers.

"I, too, am in love with you, Kagome," he heard himself rasp, "and I am so completely and utterly yours."

…

A/N: Well, that TOTALLY didn't take a whole nine months to write… Hope you liked it! Let me know how this met - or didn't meet - your expectations. What are your theories about Touga's/Kagome's connection? How about Onigumo's/Kikyo's?

Until next time…

~YA


End file.
